Ìîòûëåê è ïëàìÿ
by Anatolia
Summary: Àëàí Ðèêìàí è Äýíèåë Ðåäêëèôô... êàê ýòî áûëî íà ñàìîì äåëå.
1. Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ

Àâòîð: Jade

Áåòà: Fiona; Helga. 

Èñõîäíèê: 

Ïåðåâîä: Anatolia(1,2,5);  Chudic (2,3). 

Ïåéðèíã: Àëàí Ðèêìàí/Äýíèåë Ðåäêëèôô 

Æàíð: RPS 

Ðåéòèíã: NC-17 

Ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä è åãî ðàçìåùåíèå íà ðóññêîÿçû÷íûõ ñàéòàõ ïîëó÷åíî.

ß - ìîòûëåê íî÷íîé. Ïîñëóøíî 

Êðóæóñü íàä ÿðêîñòüþ ñâå÷è, 

Ñèÿåò ïëàìÿ ðàâíîäóøíî, 

Íî òàê ëàñêàòåëüíû ëó÷è. 

ß ýòîé ëàñêîé íå îáìàíóò, 

ß çíàþ ãèáåëü íàèçóñòü, - 

Íî êðûëüÿ áèòüñÿ íå óñòàíóò, 

Ñ óñëàäîé ïîâòîðÿþ: ïóñòü! 

Âîò âñå íåâûíîñèìåé æãó÷åñòü, 

Òåñíåé è îïüÿíåííåé êðóã, 

Òàê ÿâíî íåèçáåæíà ó÷àñòü, 

Íî â ïàäàíüè çàõâà÷åí äóõ. 

Õî÷ó óïèòüñÿ ñìåðòüþ çíîéíîé, 

Èçâåäàòü ñëàäîñòè îãíÿ. 

Åùå îäèí ïîëåò íåñòðîéíûé - 

È ïëàìÿ îáîâüåò ìåíÿ. 

Âàëåðèé Áðþñîâ, 09.1900 ã.

Ãëàâà I.

Äýíèåë ïîäíèìàëñÿ íà ñöåíó, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü ñâîþ ïðåìèþ. Ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî, Àëàí ïîðàçèëñÿ, êàê ñèëüíî ðàçâèëñÿ ýòîò ïîäðîñòîê âñåãî çà íåñêîëüêî êîðîòêèõ  ëåò. Îí äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, êàêîâî ýòî – áûòü â ñâåòå ñîôèòîâ â òàêîì þíîì âîçðàñòå, êîãäà òû äîëæåí ðàñòè áóêâàëüíî íà ãëàçàõ ó âñåõ. Íî îí âûðîñ óæå äîñòàòî÷íî, è Àëàí ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî åãî âçãëÿä îöåíèâàþùå ñêîëüçèò ïî õóäîùàâîìó òåëó ìàëü÷èêà â áåçóïðå÷íî ñøèòîì êîñòþìå. Íåò, íåò, îí íå äîëæåí ïîçâîëÿòü ñâîèì ìûñëÿì òå÷ü â ýòîì íàïðàâëåíèè, Äýíèåë ñëèøêîì ìîëîä, ÷òîáû äóìàòü î íåì… Íî ìàëü÷èêó áûëî óæå ÷åòûðíàäöàòü è, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî âñåãî ëèøü âîñõèùåíèå. Áóäü îí ïîìîëîæå ëåò íà äâàäöàòü, ñ ýòèì åùå ìîæíî áûëî áû ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü. Èáî, ìíîãèå ãîäû ñêðûâàÿ ñâîþ îðèåíòàöèþ âî èìÿ êàðüåðû, Àëàí óæå ñòàë çíàòîêîì ïî ÷àñòè ðàñïîçíàâàíèÿ ëþäåé ñî ñõîäíûìè âçãëÿäàìè. È þíûé Äýíèåë áûë òàêèì; îí êîæåé ÷óâñòâîâàë îñîáûå ôëþèäû, èñõîäÿùèå îò íåãî. Îäíà òîëüêî ìûñëü îá ýòîì òåëå, èçâèâàþùèìñÿ ïîä íèì… îí òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, ñòàðàÿñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîãî îáðàçà. Íåò, ýòî áûë ïóòü ê ïîìåøàòåëüñòâó, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òþðüìå. Îí ñëóøàë Äýíèåëà, ïîðàæàÿñü êðàñíîðå÷èþ ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðîå Ðèêìàíó â åãî ãîäû è íå ñíèëîñü. Îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî íåîòðûâíî ñìîòðèò íà åãî ðîò, íà òî, êàê îí îáëèçûâàåò ñâîè ïîëíûå ãóáû, êàê ÷åòêî ïðîèçíîñèò ñëîâà… Ìàëü÷èê ãðîçèë ñòàòü þíûì êàçàíîâîé, ïðåäìåòîì ãðåç ìèëëèîíîâ äåâ÷îíîê. Íî, åñëè îí íå îøèáàëñÿ, âñå ýòè äåâî÷êè áóäóò ãîðüêî ðàçî÷àðîâàíû.

            Àëàí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ âíîâü âçãëÿíóòü íà Äýíèåëà. È âíåçàïíî âçäðîãíóë, îñîçíàâ, ÷òî  ñèíèå ãëàçà ñìîòðÿò ïðÿìî íà íåãî. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èêó, è òîò óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò, à çàòåì, ïî÷òè ñìóùåííî, îòâåë ãëàçà. Àëàí âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò äîæäàòüñÿ íà÷àëà ñúåìîê î÷åðåäíîãî ôèëüìà î Ãàððè Ïîòåðå.

Ïîä ãðîì àïëîäèñìåíòîâ Äýíèåë ïîêèíóë ñöåíó. Âîçìîæíî, Àëàí ïðèíèìàë æåëàåìîå çà äåéñòâèòåëüíîå, íî åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí êèíóë â åãî ñòîðîíó åùå îäèí âçãëÿä. 

Îáû÷íî Àëàí èçáåãàë âå÷åðèíîê ïîñëå öåðåìîíèé íàãðàæäåíèÿ; îí ñ÷èòàë èõ çàíóäíûìè, äà è âûïèâêîé íå óâëåêàëñÿ. Îäíàêî âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îò íåãî òðåáîâàëîñü ïî÷òèòü îáùåñòâî ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì. È îí ñîëãàë áû ñåáå, åñëè áû ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå íàäååòñÿ ñíîâà ïîéìàòü áåãëûé âçãëÿä Äýíèåëà. 

Çàìåòèâ åãî íà äðóãîì êîíöå êîìíàòû, Àëàí ïîñòàðàëñÿ íå ïÿëèòüñÿ ñëèøêîì ÿâíî. Ìàëü÷èê ãîâîðèë ñ êàêîé-òî ïüÿíîé áåëîáðûñîé äåâèöåé, êîòîðàÿ âîçâûøàëàñü íàä íèì, êàê êàëàí÷à. Àëàí ðåøèë, ÷òî åìó ñíîâà ïîìåðåùèëîñü… Äýíèåëó ÿâíî áûëî íåëîâêî, è îí çàìåòíî ñêó÷àë, ãëÿäÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì;  äåâèöà æå ïðèëèïëà ê íåìó, êàê áàííûé ëèñò. Êàê áóäòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ âçãëÿä Àëàíà, Äýíèåë âäðóã ïîñìîòðåë ïðÿìî íà íåãî. Àëàí ïîïûòàëñÿ íå âûãëÿäåòü âèíîâàòûì. Ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà îçàðèëîñü ñèÿþùåé óëûáêîé. Àëàí âèäåë, êàê Äýíèåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë áëîíäèíêå, ïåðåáèâ åå íà ïîëóñëîâå, è  âîò îí óæå áûñòðî øåë ê íåìó ÷åðåç âñþ êîìíàòó.

Îí óëûáàëñÿ Äýíèåëó, êîãäà òîò, ïîäîéäÿ ê íåìó, ñêëîíèëñÿ ïðÿìî ê åãî óõó è ïðîøåïòàë: 

 - Èçâèíè, ìíå óæå ïîðà, íî, ýýý… åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ, ìíå îáÿçàòåëüíî íàäî îáñóäèòü ñ òîáîé êîå-÷òî. 

Àëàí ïîïûòàëñÿ èãíîðèðîâàòü òî, êàê ïðèÿòíî áûëî ÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî òåïëîå äûõàíèå íà ñâîåé øåå. 

            - Íåò ïðîáëåì, -  îòâåòèë îí, îòìå÷àÿ, ÷òî îò áåñåäû ñ äåâèöåé ìàëü÷èê ïîëó÷àë êóäà ìåíüøå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.  - Ïîëàãàþ, òû íå ñìîã â ïîëíîé ìåðå íàñëàäèòüñÿ âíèìàíèåì… êñòàòè, êàê åå çîâóò?

            - ß è ñàì íå ïîíÿë, -  ñêàçàë Äýíèåë, ñìåÿñü. - Óâåðåí, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ è îíà íå çíàåò.

Àëàí ôûðêíóë. 

             - Ïîõîæå íà òî, -  ñêàçàë îí êàê ìîæíî äèïëîìàòè÷íåå.

            - ×òî áûëî çäîðîâî, -  çàãîâîðùèöêè ñêàçàë Äýíèåë, âíîâü ñêëîíÿÿñü ê íåìó,  - òàê ýòî òî, ÷òî, ÷òî îíà ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, ñêîëüêî ìíå ëåò, è ïðèíåñëà ìíå âûïèòü. 

Îí äåðæàë â ðóêå ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà êîëó, íî, âòÿíóâ âîçäóõ íîñîì, Àëàí ïîíÿë, ÷òî â áîêàëå áûë åùå è ðîì.

Àëàí îòêðûë ðîò, íî Äýíèåë íå äàë åìó çàãîâîðèòü. 

 - Òèøå… òû âåäü íå âûäàøü ìåíÿ, à, Àëàí? Âñåãî îäèí áîêàë, ÿ âåäü íå ïüþ, ÿ ïðîñòî õî÷ó íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. 

Îí óìîëÿþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà Àëàíà è äîáàâèë: 

 - ß íå ñîáèðàþñü âîäèòü ìàøèíó. Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ãîâîðè íèêîìó, îê? 

Êàê áóäòî îí ìîã åìó ÷òî-òî âîçðàçèòü. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ìàëü÷èê äîëæåí ýòî çíàòü… 

 - Êîíå÷íî, íå ñêàæó, íî… -  îí íå ñìîã óñòîÿòü ïåðåä òåì, ÷òîáû íå äîáàâèòü ê ñâîåìó ãîëîñó ìóðëûêàíüå Ñíåéïà, - ÿ äîëæåí âàì ñîîáùèòü, ÷òî âû î÷åíü èñïîð÷åííûé ìàëü÷èøêà, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð.

Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, Äýíèåë âíåçàïíî ïîêðàñíåë, à çàòåì îòâåòèë, ñìåÿñü: 

 - Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, âû äîëæíû ìåíÿ íàêàçàòü, íå òàê ëè, Ïðîôåññîð?

Òåïåðü áûëà î÷åðåäü Àëàíà ïîêðàñíåòü, õîòü è íå òàê ñèëüíî. Åñëè áû òîëüêî ìàëü÷èê çíàë, ÷òî îí ñ íèì äåëàåò… È, âñå åùå ãîëîñîì Ñíåéïà, îí ïàðèðîâàë: 

 - Ïÿòüäåñÿò áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. È îòðàáîòêà ïîñëå óðîêîâ, -  ïîäóìàâ, äîáàâèë îí.

Äýíèåë øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ è çàòåì ïîñïåøíî, êàê áóäòî âîò-âîò ïîòåðÿåò îñòàòêè ìóæåñòâà, ñêàçàë: 

 - Ó òåáÿ òàêîé îáàëäåííûé ãîëîñ, Àëàí. ß ïðîñòî òàùóñü îò íåãî. 

Îçàäà÷åííûé íå ñòîëüêî óòâåðæäåíèåì ìàëü÷èêà, ñêîëüêî òåì, êàêèì òîíîì îí ýòî ñêàçàë, Àëàí ïðîñòî îòâåòèë: 

 - Ñïàñèáî.

Îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî åùå, íî Äýíèåë âäðóã, âñå åùå êðàñíåÿ, ïðîáîðìîòàë: 

 - Èçâèíè, ìíå íàäî èäòè. Óâèäèìñÿ íà ñúåìî÷íîé ïëîùàäêå. 

Àëàí ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë, êàê Äýíèåë òîðîïëèâî èäåò ê âûõîäó. È áûëî ÷åðòîâñêè òðóäíî íå ïÿëèòüñÿ ïðè ýòîì íà åãî çàäíèöó.


	2. Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ

Ãëàâà II.

Àëàí íå âèäåëñÿ ñ Äýíèåëîì ñ íà÷àëà ñúåìîê ÷åòâåðòîãî ôèëüìà î Ãàððè Ïîòåðå. Ïðîøåäøèõ êàñòèíã ñîáðàëè çà êðóãëûì ñòîëîì äëÿ ïðîáíîé îò÷èòêè òåêñòà. Àëàí ñèäåë òàì æå, ïðîñìàòðèâàÿ ñöåíàðèé, êîãäà âîðâàëñÿ Äýíèåë è, ïðîáóð÷àâ èçâèíåíèÿ, ïëþõíóëñÿ íà åäèíñòâåííûé ñâîáîäíûé ñòóë. Ïðÿìî íàïðîòèâ íåãî. Ñåãîäíÿ îí áûë îäåò â âûãîðåâøèå ñèíèå äæèíñû (â îáòÿæêó…) è ÷åðíóþ ôóòáîëêó. Âçãëÿíóâ íà ìàëü÷èêà, Àëàí áûë î÷àðîâàí åãî ñëàäêîé óëûáêîé. Îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî òîò ëèáî ðàñêðàñíåëñÿ îò áåãà, ëèáî ñíîâà ñìóùåí. Âñïîìíèâ ãîëîñ Äýíèåëà, êîãäà îí ïðîñèë íàêàçàòü åãî, Àëàí áûñòðî îïóñòèë ãëàçà â ñâîè áóìàãè, îïàñàÿñü âûäàòü ñåáÿ. Åñëè áû îí òîëüêî çíàë, êàê ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî âûãëÿäèò… Ïîéìàâ ñåáÿ íà ýòîé ìûñëè, Àëàí ìûñëåííî âûðóãàëñÿ. Î ÷åðò, îí ñòàíîâèëñÿ ãðÿçíûì èçâðàùåíöåì. 

Âñêîðå âñå ïîãðóçèëèñü â ðàáîòó, è Àëàí, êàê âñåãäà, ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â ñâîåì ïåðñîíàæå. Åìó íðàâèëîñü èãðàòü Ñíýéïà. (Ëó÷øå âñåãî, êîíå÷íî, èãðàòü ïëîõèõ ïàðíåé…) Ýòîò ïåðñîíàæ áûë õîðîøèì ïàðíåì, íî âðåìåíàìè îí ñòàíîâèëñÿ ïðîñòî îòâðàòèòåëåí. Â äóøå Àëàí ïðèçíàâàë, ÷òî åìó íðàâÿòñÿ äëèííûå ÷åðíûå ðîáû è ñàðêàñòè÷íûé òîí, êîòîðûé îí äîëæåí áûë óñâîèòü. Âæèòüñÿ â ðîëü áûëî äîâîëüíî ëåãêî.

Äýíèåë ÷èòàë ïðîñòî êëàññíî, è åìó äîñòàâëÿëè îñîáîå óäîâîëüñòâèå ñöåíû, ãäå èõ ïåðñîíàæè âçàèìîäåéñòâîâàëè. Äýíèåë áûë îòëè÷íûì Ãàððè.

Îíè ïðåðâàëèñü íà ëàí÷. Ðàçáèâøèñü íà ìàëåíüêèå ãðóïïêè, íàðîä ïûòàëñÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Àëàí áûë óäèâëåí, êîãäà Äýíèåë ïîäîøåë ê íåìó è óñåëñÿ ðÿäîì. 

- Òû ñåãîäíÿ áûë âåëèêîëåïåí, Äýíèåë, - ñêàçàë Àëàí, îòêëàäûâàÿ â ñòîðîíó òåêñò ðîëè. 

- Ñïàñèáî, Àëàí, - îòâåòèë òîò, ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîé ñýíäâè÷. - Òû òîæå. – È çàòåì, ÿâíî ñîáðàâ â êóëàê âñå ñâîå ìóæåñòâî, áûñòðî ïðîèçíåñ:  - ß çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ ýòî óæå ãîâîðèë, íî… Ó òåáÿ ñàìûé îáàëäåííûé ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî ñëûøàë. 

Àëàí â óïîð ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàëü÷èêà; ùåêè Äýíèåëà ïûëàëè. È ïî÷åìó ýòà áåçîáèäíàÿ ôðàçà òàê åãî çàöåïèëà? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí çíàë, êàêîé ó íåãî ãîëîñ - îí ïðîëèë íåìàëî ïîòà, äîâîäÿ åãî äî ñîâåðøåíñòâà. 

- Ñïàñèáî, - åäâà ïðîøåïòàë îí, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî åùå ñêàçàòü. 

- Óâåðåí, ÷òî òû ñëûøèøü ýòî âñå âðåìÿ - ïðîäîëæàë Äýíèåë. - Èçâèíè. 

Ìàëü÷èê ÿâíî èç-çà ÷åãî-òî íåðâíè÷àë. Êàê åñëè áû îí… íåò, ýòîãî ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò áûòü. Äâàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä – äà, íî ñåé÷àñ… Àëàí ðåøèë ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü îáîäðÿþùåå. 

- Äà, ÿ ñëûøàë ýòî íåñêîëüêî ðàç, - ýòî âñåãäà ïðèÿòíî ñëûøàòü, îñîáåííî îò òàêîãî, - Àëàí çàïíóëñÿ. Îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü «âåëèêîëåïíîãî», íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ïðîèçíåñ:  - òàëàíòëèâîãî þíîøè, êàê òû. 

Äýíèåë óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò íà êîìïëèìåíò, âñå åùå êðàñíûé îò ñìóùåíèÿ. Îí âûãëÿäåë ìèëî è îäíîâðåìåííî äèêî ñåêñóàëüíî. Àëàí ìûñëåííî çàäàâàë ñåáå âîïðîñ: «è êîãäà ÿ óñïåë ñòàòü ïåäîôèëîì?» Äýíèåë ñêàçàë: 

- Äóìàåøü, ÿ òàëàíòëèâ? Ñïàñèáî. 

- Êîíå÷íî, òàëàíòëèâ, - îòâåòèë Àëàí. - Äóìàþ, íå ìíîãèå àêòåðû èãðàëè ñòîëü ñëîæíóþ ðîëü â òâîåì âîçðàñòå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òû âåäü ó÷àñòâóåøü â êàæäîé ñöåíå. 

Ïîñëûøàëèñü õëîïêè ðåæèññåðà, ïðèçûâàþùèå âñåõ âåðíóòüñÿ ê ðàáîòå. Âñêîðå îíè óæå çàêàí÷èâàëè îò÷èòêó è îáñóæäåíèå ïðåäñòîÿùèõ ñúåìîê. Àëàí íå ìîã íå çàìåòèòü, ÷òî Äýíèåë âñå âðåìÿ íà íåãî ïÿëèëñÿ. Îñîáåííî, êîãäà îí ãîâîðèë. 

Ñåãîäíÿ èõ îòïóñòèëè äîâîëüíî ðàíî. Ñîáèðàÿñü, Àëàí çàìåòèë Äýíèåëà, çâîíÿùåãî êîìó-òî ïî ìîáèëüíèêó; òàì, î÷åâèäíî, áûëî çàíÿòî. Îí âûãëÿäåë ðàçäðàæåííûì, êîãäà çàõëîïíóë "ðàñêëàäóøêó" ñ ãðîìêèì ùåë÷êîì. 

- Âñå íîðìàëüíî, Äýíèåë? - ñïðîñèë îí ñ ó÷àñòèåì. Íà ëèöå ìàëü÷èêà ìåëüêíóëà óëûáêà. 

- Âñå îòëè÷íî, ïðîñòî ÿ íå îæèäàë, ÷òî ìû òàê áûñòðî çàêîí÷èì. Ìíå íàäî ïîäîæäàòü, ïîêà çà ìíîé ïðèåäóò. Âñå î'êåé.. 

Ñ ìèíóòó Àëàí îæåñòî÷åííî ñïîðèë ñàì ñ ñîáîé, à çàòåì óñëûøàë, êàê êòî-òî ïðîèçíåñ åãî ãîëîñîì: 

 - Õî÷åøü, ÿ òåáÿ ïîäáðîøó? Ìîÿ ìàøèíà ðÿäîì.

Ãëàçà Äýíèåëà çàñèÿëè è Àëàí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îí, äîëæíî áûòü, ñîâåðøàåò óæàñíóþ îøèáêó.

- Áûëî áû êëàññíî. Åñëè òåáå íå òðóäíî, êîíå÷íî. 

- Íó ÷òî òû, - îòâåòèë Àëàí, óáåæäàÿ ñåáÿ, ÷òî îí âñåãî ëèøü îêàçûâàåò ìàëü÷èêó ëþáåçíîñòü. Îí äåëàë ýòî âîâñå íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî õîòåë åùå íåìíîãî ïîáûòü ñ íèì íàåäèíå… 

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ Àëàí óæå âåë Äýíèåëà ê ñòîÿíêå. Îí îòêðûë äâåðöó è ïðèäåðæàë åå äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà. 

- Îïà, âîò ýòî òà÷êà! – Äýíèåë ÿâíî áûë â âîñòîðãå. - Ìíå íðàâÿòñÿ ßãóàðû. Ýòî êëàññèêà! 

Îáõîäÿ ìàøèíó, ÷òîáû ñåñòü íà ìåñòî âîäèòåëÿ, Àëàí âçäðîãíóë îò ìûñëè, ÷òî îíà áûëà ìíîãî ñòàðøå ìàëü÷èêà. Îí çàëåç â íåå è çàõëîïíóë äâåðöó, âíåçàïíî îñîçíàâ, êàê òàì òåñíî è êàê áëèçêî ê íåìó ñèäèò Äýíèåë. Èõ ãëàçà íà ìèã âñòðåòèëèñü. Ñãëîòíóâ, Àëàí îòâåë âçãëÿä. Åãî òåëî óæå íåäâóñìûñëåííî äàâàëî î ñåáå çíàòü, íî îí ñòàðàëñÿ íå îáðàùàòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ è ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà äîðîãå. 

Ïðîáêè â Ëîíäîíå áûëè âñåãäà, ñêîëüêî îí ñåáÿ ïîìíèë. Íî ñåé÷àñ, â ÷àñ ïèê, ýòî áûë ïðîñòî êîøìàð. Îíè íåìíîãî ïðîäâèíóëèñü âïåðåä, íî äàæå áëèçêî íå ïîäúåõàëè ê àâòîñòðàäå. 

- Èçâèíè çà ýòî áåçîáðàçèå, - ñêàçàë Àëàí, ìàõíóâ ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó ñêîïëåíèÿ àâòîìîáèëåé. 

- Äà íè÷åãî, ÿ íå òîðîïëþñü, - óëûáíóëñÿ Äýíèåë. - Ìíå ó òåáÿ íðàâèòñÿ. 

Îíè åùå íåìíîãî ïîãîâîðèëè î íîâîì ñöåíàðèè, ïîêà ìàøèíà ìåäëåííî âûïîëçàëà ñî ñòîÿíêè. Âíåçàïíî Äýíèåë ïåðåãíóëñÿ ÷åðåç íåãî, íàïîëîâèíó ñâåñèâøèñü â îêíî. 

 - Ñìîòðè! - çàâîïèë îí, âîñòîðãàÿñü êàêèì-òî êðóòûì áàéêîì. Íî Àëàí ñ òðóäîì ìîã ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà åãî ñëîâàõ. Ïîñêîëüêó ìàëü÷èê ïðàêòè÷åñêè ëåæàë ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ, îïèðàÿñü ðóêîé î áåäðî ìóæ÷èíû. Îí ìîã âäûõàòü åãî çàïàõ; îí áûë òàêèì ñâåæèì è ÷èñòûì è… Î Ãîñïîäè, åãî âîçáóæäàë ÷åòûðíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê! 

Äýíèåë, êàæåòñÿ, âäðóã îñîçíàë, â êàêîì ïîëîæåíèè íàõîäèëñÿ. Ïîêðàñíåâ äî êîðíåé âîëîñ, îí òóò æå ïëþõíóëñÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî, è, çàèêàÿñü, ñêàçàë: 

 - Èçâèíè, ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåë åãî ðàññìîòðåòü, ÿ âîâñå íå èìåë â âèäó… 

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Äýíèåë, - îòâåòèë Àëàí. Åãî ãîëîñ áûë íèæå, ÷åì îáû÷íî, ïîñêîëüêó îí áûë çàíÿò ïîïûòêàìè êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñâîå òåëî. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë áû íå ïðîòèâ, åñëè áû ìàëü÷èê çàëåç íà... íåò, ëó÷øå îá ýòîì äàæå íå äóìàòü. Äýíèåë âäðóã çàìîë÷àë, è Àëàí ïîíÿë, ÷òî òîò óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî. Îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü íà ñâåòîôîðå, è Àëàí îãëÿäåëñÿ âîêðóã. 

- Ó òåáÿ âñå íîðìàëüíî? 

- Áîæå, êàê ÿ ëþáëþ òâîé ãîëîñ, êîãäà òû ïðîèçíîñèøü ìîå èìÿ, - âûðâàëîñü ó ìàëü÷èêà. Îñîçíàâ, ×ÒÎ îí ñêàçàë, Äýíèåë â óæàñå çàæàë ðîò ðóêîé. 

Àëàí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, äóìàÿ, íå òðîíóëñÿ ëè îí óìîì. À Äýíèåë ïðîäîëæàë, êàê áóäòî áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî åãî ïðåðâóò… 

- Î, ÷åðò, ïðîñòè, ÿ íå õîòåë êðè÷àòü ýòî íà âñþ óëèöó, ïðîñòî òû òàêîé ñåêñóàëüíûé… è ÿ âîçáóæäàþñü âñåãäà, êîãäà òû ðÿäîì… è ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ íå íåíàâèäèøü… òû çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ âîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî ìû ëþáîâíèêè, è ÿ ïðàâäà î÷åíü íàäåþñü ÷òî òû ãåé, - òû âåäü ãåé?!

 Àëàí ìîë÷à óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìàëü÷èêà è ìîë÷àë äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ìàøèíû, ñòîÿùèå çà íèì, íåòåðïåëèâûì áèáèêàíüåì íå íàïîìíèëè, ÷òî îí ïðîïóñòèë çåëåíûé. 

Îí âåë íà àâòîïèëîòå, âñå åùå ïåðåâàðèâàÿ ïîëó÷åííóþ èíôîðìàöèþ. Ìàëü÷èê, íåñîìíåííî, ñïðàøèâàë î åãî ñåêñóàëüíîé îðèåíòàöèè. Íî êîå-÷òî îí âñå æå äîãàäàëñÿ ñêàçàòü. 

- Òû âîçáóæäåí? - Äýíèåë, óæå ÿâíî ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, çàõèõèêàë, êèâàÿ. 

- Î÷åíü. Òàê òû ãåé?! 

Íè÷òî â ìèðå íå óäåðæàëî áû âçãëÿä Àëàíà îò ïðîìåæíîñòè ìàëü÷èêà. Äà-à… áóãîð â åãî äæèíñàõ áûë î÷åíü çàìåòåí. Îí áûñòðî îòâåë ãëàçà, áðîñèâ âçãëÿä íà äîðîãó, ïîêà íå óáèë èõ îáîèõ. È, ïîìîë÷àâ åùå íåìíîãî, ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì îòâåòèë: 

 - Òî÷íî. 

 - Âîò çäîðîâî, - ïðîìóðëûêàë Äýíèåë. Åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë òàê ïîõîòëèâî…

- Äýíèåë, - ñêàçàë îí ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùå, - äàæå åñëè ìû îáà ãåè, ýòî åùå íå îçíà÷àåò... - îí çàïíóëñÿ, óâèäåâ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ìàëü÷èêà. 

- Èçâèíè, ÿ òîëüêî ïðåäïîëîæèë… ÿ äàæå íå çíàþ, íðàâëþñü ëè ÿ òåáå âîîáùå... 

Äýíèåë ñäåëàë ïàóçó, âíîâü çàëèâàÿñü êðàñêîé. Àëàí ñ ìèíóòó ìîë÷àë, øîêèðîâàííûé åãî ñëîâàìè. 

- Äýíèåë, òû ïðîñòî îôèãåííûé. Íåâåðîÿòíî ñåêñóàëüíûé. Äàæå íå ñîìíåâàéñÿ. Àëàí ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ñòîÿíêè Òåñêî. Îí îñòàíîâèë ìàøèíó è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äýíèåëó. Ãëàçà ìàëü÷èêà ñâåòèëèñü íàäåæäîé. 

- Òàê â ÷åì äåëî? ß òàê òåáÿ õî÷ó, Àëàí. - Åãî ãîëîñ ñíèçèëñÿ äî õðèïëîãî ñòîíà; ðóêîé îí íåïðîèçâîëüíî ëàñêàë ñâîå êîëåíî. 

Àëàí çàñòîíàë, è åãî ðóêè íàïðÿãëèñü, âöåïèâøèñü â ðóëü, ïîñêîëüêó Äýíèåë ïîòåð ñåáÿ ðóêîé ÷åðåç äæèíñû. Åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ÷ëåí êîëîì ñòîÿë â áðþêàõ, âåäü Äýí ñèäåë òàê áëèçêî. 

- Äýíèåë, - ïðîøèïåë îí ñêâîçü çóáû - Òû íå õî÷åøü ýòîãî. Òû. Ìåíÿ. Íå. Õî÷åøü. 

Ìàëü÷èê ïîäíÿë íà íåãî ãëàçà. Åãî ëèöî ïûëàëî æåëàíèåì, à âçãëÿä áûë íåìíîãî ðàñôîêóñèðîâàí, - Ïîéìè, ýòî íå òàê! - È, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà ïðîíçèòåëüíî-ñèíèõ ãëàç îò ëèöà Àëàíà, îí íà÷àë ðàññòåãèâàòü äæèíñû. Àëàí áîðîëñÿ ñ ñîáîé, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü âçãëÿä íà ëèöå Äýíèåëà, íî êîãäà îíî èñêàçèëîñü ñóäîðîãîé æåëàíèÿ… Àëàí áîëüøå íå ìîã. 

Äæèíñû Äýíèåëà áûëè ïîëíîñòüþ ðàññòåãíóòû, è îäíîé ðóêîé îí ãëàäèë òêàíü ñâîèõ áîêñåðîâ òàê, ÷òî Àëàí ïðîñòî íå ìîã îòîðâàòü ãëàç… Ìàëü÷èê ÿâíî áûë ñèëüíî âîçáóæäåí, è ó íåãî áûë äîâîëüíî áîëüøîé ÷ëåí – ïî÷òè, êàê ó âçðîñëîãî. Ðóêà îõâàòèëà åãî ñêâîçü òîíêóþ òêàíü, ìåäëåííî ïîãëàæèâàÿ. 

- Òåïåðü òû âèäèøü, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó òåáÿ? - ñïðîñèë Äýíèåë. Îí âñå áîëüøå ðàñïàëÿëñÿ, è åãî äûõàíèå óæå ïî÷òè ñáèâàëîñü. 

- Äýíèåë, ÿ… ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî! ß ñëèøêîì ñòàð äëÿ òåáÿ, - â ãîëîñå ìóæ÷èíû ñêâîçèëî îò÷àÿíèå. Ñîâåñòü âñå åùå òðåïûõàëàñü, íî âîçáóæäåíèå ïîäõëåñòûâàëî åãî. 

- Ìíå íå âàæíî, ñêîëüêî òåáå ëåò, ïðîñòîíàë ìàëü÷èê. - ß çíàþ, ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó. ß õî÷ó ó÷èòüñÿ. Õî÷ó ÷óâñòâîâàòü. È òû ìîæåøü äàòü ìíå âñå ýòî. 

- Òû äîëæåí íàéòè êîãî-òî ñâîåãî âîçðàñòà. – Àëàí ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë, òîãäà êàê òåëî çàäàâàëîñü âîïðîñîì, êàêîãî ÷åðòà îí íå áðàë òî, ÷òî òàê èñêðåííå åìó ïðåäëàãàëîñü. 

Äýíèåë ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

 - Êàêîé-íèáóäü áåñòîëêîâûé, ïîòíûé þíåö, êîòîðûé áóäåò íåñòè âñÿêóþ ÷óøü, åäâà äîæäàâøèñü, êîãäà ìû çàêîí÷èì? Íåò óæ, ñïàñèáî. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ìîãó äîâåðÿòü òåáå; â ñëó÷àå ÷åãî òû òåðÿåøü äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿ.

È, ñëîâíî îïàñàÿñü ïîòåðÿòü çàïàë, ìàëü÷èê ïðîäîëæàë: 

 - Ó Äðåâíèõ Ãðåêîâ ýòî áûëî â ïîðÿäêå âåùåé. Áûëî òàê ïðèíÿòî, ÷òîáû çðåëûé ìóæ÷èíà çàâîäèë ñåáå þíîãî ëþáîâíèêà, îáó÷àÿ åãî âñåìó. 

Àëàí íàøåë â ñåáå ñèëû óëûáíóòüñÿ. 

 - Äà, ÿ çíàþ îá ýòîì äðåâíåì îáû÷àå. Íî ÿ çíàþ è òî, ÷òî, äàæå ïðîñòî äîòðàãèâàÿñü äî òåáÿ, ñîâåðøàþ ïðåñòóïëåíèå. Õîòÿ ìíå è íðàâèòñÿ òðîãàòü òåáÿ, - ïðèçíàëñÿ îí, ïîñëàâ Äýíèåëó äîëãèé âçãëÿä. 

- Äóìàåøü, ÿ áû êîìó-òî ïðîáîëòàëñÿ? Çíàåøü, ÿ íå òàêîé èäèîò. - Äûõàíèå Äýíèåëà áûëî î÷åíü íåðîâíûì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñíîâà íà÷àë ïîãëàæèâàòü ñåáÿ. - Áîæå, ÿ ñ óìà ñõîæó, êîãäà òû íà ìåíÿ âîò òàê ñìîòðèøü… õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ñìîòðåë, ÷òîáû òðîãàë ìåíÿ… âåçäå. 

- Äýíèåë! Òû õîòü çíàåøü, ÷òî òû ñî ìíîé äåëàåøü? - ðÿâêíóë Àëàí, íî åãî ñëîâà, êàçàëîñü, èìåëè îáðàòíûé ýôôåêò. Äýíèåë ëèøü òèõî ïîñòàíûâàë, ïîãðóçèâøèñü â ñâîè îùóùåíèÿ. Âíåçàïíî Àëàí îñîçíàë, ãäå îíè íàõîäÿòñÿ è ïðîøèïåë: 

 - Âîêðóã ïîëíî ëþäåé. Ïðèêðîéñÿ! 

Åñëè áû èõ çàñòàëè â òàêîé ìîìåíò, îáîèì ãðîçèëè áû êðóïíûå íåïðèÿòíîñòè.

Äýíèåë êîâàðíî óëûáíóëñÿ, íå ïðåêðàùàÿ ñâîèõ äåéñòâèé. 

 - È íå ïîäóìàþ! Ïîêà òû íå ñêàæåøü, ÷òî õî÷åøü ìåíÿ. È ÷òî ìû ìîãëè áû îáñóäèòü âñå ýòî â ñàìîå áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ. 

Àëàí îïåøèë. Ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà åãî øàíòàæèðîâàë! Îí áðîñèë âçãëÿä â îêíî: ê íèì ïðèáëèæàëàñü ìàøèíà, áèòêîì íàáèòàÿ ëþäüìè. 

- Íó õîðîøî, õîðîøî! Òû æå âèäèøü, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó òåáÿ, íî… äàâàé ïðîäîëæèì ýòî îáñóæäåíèå â äðóãîì ìåñòå! 

Ñ òîðæåñòâóþùåé óõìûëêîé Äýíèåë ñíîâà ïðèíÿë áëàãîïðèñòîéíûé âèä, îòêèíóâøèñü íà ñèäåíüå. 

- È ÷òî òåïåðü? - Àëàí âçäîõíóë è ïîåðçàë, ïûòàÿñü óìåíüøèòü äàâëåíèå íàïðÿãøåãîñÿ ÷ëåíà â ñâîèõ áðþêàõ. 

- Òåïåðü ÿ îòâåçó òåáÿ äîìîé. 

Äýíèåë íàäóëñÿ. 

- Íå çàñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ äåëàòü ýòî ñíîâà, Àëàí. Õîòü ìíå è áûëî î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî… 

- ß æå ñêàçàë, - îòðåçàë Àëàí, âûåçæàÿ ñî ñòîÿíêè. 

- Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî òåáå íå ïîíðàâèëîñü, - ïðîìóðëûêàë Äýíèåë. 

Àëàí ÷óòü íå âûïóñòèë ðóëü, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðóêó ìàëü÷èêà íà ñâîåì áåäðå, ñêîëüçÿùóþ ê… 

- Äýí! – ïðîñòîíàë Àëàí, ÷óäîì èçáåæàâ ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ. 

- Äà, Àëàí, äà. Ìû äîëæíû ïîãîâîðèòü. Çàâòðà. Íàéäè íàì óåäèíåííîå ìåñòå÷êî â ñòóäèè. - È, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñåñòü íà ìåñòî, Äýíèåë ñëåãêà ñæàë åãî íîþùèé îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ ÷ëåí.


	3. Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ

Ãëàâà III.

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü âî âðåìÿ ñúåìîê Àëàí íåðâíè÷àë, íî Äýíèåë âåë ñåáÿ ïðèëè÷íî. Îäíàêî âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îí ëîâèë íàïðàâëåííûå íà íåãî ïîõîòëèâûå âçãëÿäû ìàëü÷èêà. È Àëàí ìîã ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ óòâåðæäàòü, ÷òî òîò íå èçìåíèë ñâîåãî ðåøåíèÿ. Åãî ñîáñòâåííîå òåëî, êàçàëîñü, íå èìåëî íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ, è îí íàõîäèëñÿ íà âçâîäå áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü äíÿ. Îí äàâíî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë òàêîãî íåòåðïåíèÿ. È ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà ìûñëÿõ î òîì, ÷åìó èìåííî ìîã áû «íàó÷èòü» Äýíèåëà. 

Âî âðåìÿ ïåðåðûâà íà ëàí÷ Äýíèåë ïîäîøåë ê íåìó è ñïðîñèë: 

- Òû óæå íàøåë ìåñòî, ãäå áû ìû ìîãëè ïîãîâîðèòü? 

Àëàí ïîâ¸ë áðîâüþ: 

- Äà, äóìàþ, äà. Íî ìû ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèì, ëàäíî? 

- Êîíå÷íî, Àëàí, - çàâåðèë åãî Äýíèåë, âûãëÿäÿ ïðè ýòîì ÷åðåñ÷óð óæ íåâèííî. 

- Ïîõîæå, ÿ îá ýòîì ïîæàëåþ? – âçäîõíóë Àëàí. 

- Íåò, åñëè ýòî áóäåò çàâèñåòü òîëüêî îò ìåíÿ, - îò÷åêàíèë Äýíèåë.

Àëàí áûñòðî îáúÿñíèë, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ ïóñòóþùèé îôèñ, è áûëî ðåøåíî âñòðåòèòüñÿ òàì ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò. Ó Àëàíà çàñîñàëî ïîä ëîæå÷êîé, êîãäà îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíè åùå íå ñäåëàëè íè÷åãî ïðåäîñóäèòåëüíîãî, óæå âñòðå÷àþòñÿ óêðàäêîé. Íî îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûë íà âçâîäå. 

Êîãäà Àëàí âîøåë â êàáèíåò, Äýíèåë óæå æäàë åãî, ñèäÿ íà ñòîëå è áîëòàÿ íîãàìè. Ìóæ÷èíà îñòîðîæíî çàêðûë äâåðü çà ñîáîé è ðàçâåðíóëñÿ. 

È â òó æå ñåêóíäó îêàçàëñÿ â îáúÿòèÿõ ãèáêîãî ïîäðîñòêà. Åãî ðóêè àâòîìàòè÷åñêè îáâèëèñü âîêðóã ñòðîéíîé òàëèè, îáõâàòèâ õóäîùàâîå òåëî. 

Äýíèåë áûë íèæå åãî íà øåñòü äþéìîâ, è, êàçàëîñü, èäåàëüíî ïîìåùàëñÿ â åãî ðóêàõ. Ìàëü÷èê îáíÿë Àëàíà çà øåþ è ÷òî áûëî ñèë ïðèæàëñÿ ê íåìó. Àëàí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îí ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä, ïðèæèìàÿñü âîçáóæäåííûì ÷ëåíîì ê åãî áåäðó, è åãî ÷ëåí íåìåäëåííî âñòàë. 

- Äýíèåë... – âûäàâèë îí çàäûõàÿñü. - Ìû… Ìû íå äîëæíû… 

Äýíèåë ñëåãêà ïðèîòêðûë ðîò, è ó Àëàíà âîçíèêëî íåïðåîäîëèìîå æåëàíèå çàâëàäåòü ýòèìè ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûìè ãóáàìè. Ìàëü÷èê ïðèæàëñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå è âûäîõíóë: 

- Òû ìåíÿ õî÷åøü. ß ýòî ÷óâñòâóþ. 

- Êîíå÷íî, õî÷ó, - îòâåòèë Àëàí. - Íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü. 

- ß íå ðåáåíîê, Àëàí, - ñ óäàðåíèåì ïðîèçíåñ Äýíèýë. - ß àêòåð è, ïî áîëüøîìó ñ÷åòó, óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò çàáî÷óñü î ñåáå ñàì. ß çíàþ, ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó. È ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü æäàòü, ïîêà äîñòèãíó ðàçðåøåííîãî âîçðàñòà, ÷òîáû ýòî ñäåëàòü. 

Àëàíó ïðèøëîñü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî Äýíèåë íàìíîãî «âçðîñëåå», ÷åì áîëüøèíñòâî åãî çíàêîìûõ. Âîò òîëüêî ðàçóì åãî îòêëþ÷àëñÿ âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà íåâåðîÿòíî ñåêñóàëüíûé âîçáóæäåííûé ìàëü÷èê ïðèæèìàëñÿ ê íåìó. 

- Äýíèåë, - ïðîñòîíàë Àëàí. 

- Âñåãî îäèí ïîöåëóé… Ïîæàëóéñòà, Àëàí! – ïðîøåïòàë Äýíèåë, è åãî ãóáû îêàçàëèñü â äþéìå îò ãóá ïîæèëîãî ìóæ÷èíû. 

- Âñåãî îäèí, - âçäîõíóë Àëàí, óñòóïàÿ â ñõâàòêå ìåæäó æåëàíèåì è ðàçóìîì. È â ñàìîì äåëå, ÷òî ìîæåò ïðîèçîéòè èç-çà îäíîãî ïîöåëóÿ? 

Äýíèåë íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ íè íà ñåêóíäó. Îí íåìíîãî íåóìåëî ïðèæàëñÿ ñâîèìè ãóáàìè ê ãóáàì Àëàíà, è òîò ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ïðîáîâàë òàêèõ ìÿãêèõ ãóá. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è îòäàëñÿ âî âëàñòü îùóùåíèé, ïðîñòî ïîçâîëÿÿ òåëó íàñëàæäàòüñÿ áëèçîñòüþ ìàëü÷èêà. 

Äýíèåë îòñòðàíèëñÿ – ïîæàëóé, ñëèøêîì áûñòðî – áëóæäàþùèé âçãëÿä, ãóáû ïðèïóõëè… 

- Ìèëî, - ëåãêî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí. - Âîò è ìîé ïåðâûé ïîöåëóé. 

- Ïðàâäà? – ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Àëàí. 

Ìàëü÷èê êèâíóë. 

- ß æäàë. ß õîòåë, ÷òîáû ýòî áûë ïîöåëóé, ïîäàðåííûé ìíå íàñòîÿùèì ìóæ÷èíîé. – Ñêàçàë îí, ñäåëàâ óäàðåíèå íà ñëîâå «ìóæ÷èíà». - ×òîáû íàâñåãäà çàïîìíèòü åãî. 

- ß ïîëüùåí, - ïðîøåïòàë Àëàí. - Îí òåáÿ íå ðàçî÷àðîâàë? 

- Îí áûë áåñïîäîáåí, - óëûáíóëñÿ Äýíèåë. - Ìû ìîæåì ïîâòîðèòü åùå ðàç? 

È áóäòî áû Àëàí ìîã îòâåòèòü îòêàçîì ïðèæàâøåìóñÿ ê íåìó ìàëü÷èêó, òàêîìó þíîìó è êðàñèâîìó è… Áåç ëèøíèõ ñëîâ åãî ãóáû ñíîâà îêàçàëèñü ðÿäîì ñ ãóáàìè Äýíèåëà. È íå áûëî íè÷åãî ñòðàííîãî â òîì, ÷òî ãóáû ìàëü÷èêà ðàñêðûëèñü íàâñòðå÷ó åìó. È àáñîëþòíî åñòåñòâåííûì ñòàëî òî, ÷òî åãî ÿçûê ïðîíèê â ðîò Äýíèåëà. Îò ïðîçâó÷àâøåãî â îòâåò ëåãêîãî ñòîíà ìàëü÷èêà åãî ïóëüñ ïîäñêî÷èë äî çàîáëà÷íûõ âûñîò. 

Ìåäëåííî, ñëîâíî íåõîòÿ, èõ ÿçûêè ñïëåëèñü â òàíöå. Áåäðà Äýíèåëà äâèãàëèñü íàâñòðå÷ó åãî áåäðàì. Àëàí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ìàëü÷èê çàïóñòèë ïàëüöû â åãî âîëîñû, è êðåï÷å îáõâàòèë åãî òàëèþ. Ó íåãî ïðîñòî ÷åñàëèñü ðóêè îò æåëàíèÿ ñïóñòèòüñÿ íèæå è ñæàòü ýòó ïîòðÿñàþùóþ çàäíèöó, íî îí áûë ðåøèòåëüíî íàñòðîåí íå ïîääàâàòüñÿ íà ïðîâîêàöèè. Ñíîâà è ñíîâà îí ìûñëåííî ïîâòîðÿë, ÷òî ïðîñòî ïîöåëóåò ìàëü÷èêà. È íè÷åãî áîëüøå. ×òî îí ñìîæåò îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. 

Ïîõîæå òîëüêî, ÷òî Äýíèåë íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ. Åãî ïîöåëóé ñòàë îòêðîâåííåå, äâèæåíèÿ áåäåð ðèòìè÷íåå. Âñêîðå ìàëü÷èêó ïðèøëîñü îòîðâàòüñÿ îò íåãî, âåäü îí ïî÷òè çàäûõàëñÿ. Îí âçÿë ðóêè Àëàíà ñâîèìè è îïóñòèë èõ íèæå, òàê, ÷òîáû îíè îêàçàëèñü êàê ðàç íà èçãèáå åãî ÿãîäèö. Óäèâëåííûé, Àëàí ïîïûòàëñÿ èõ óáðàòü, íî Äýíèåë ïðîøåïòàë: 

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, äîòðîíüñÿ äî ìåíÿ, Àëàí, - è ìóæ÷èíà íå ñìîã îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. 

Ðóêè Àëàíà ñêîëüçíóëè íèæå, ñêâîçü äæèíñû ìàññèðóÿ ÿãîäèöû ìàëü÷èêà. È, êàê ýòî íè áàíàëüíî, îùóùåíèå áûëî íàñòîëüêî âåëèêîëåïíûì, ÷òî âíóòðè âñå çàíûëî îò æåëàíèÿ ïðèêàñàòüñÿ äàëüøå è ÷óâñòâîâàòü åù¸ áîëüøå. 

- Áîæå, äà! – âûäîõíóë ìàëü÷èê. - Òû òàê ìåíÿ çàâîäèøü, Àëàí… ß òàê õî÷ó òåáÿ… Ïîñìîòðè, êàê ñèëüíî òû ìåíÿ çàâ¸ë... – Äýíèåë íàêðûë îäíó ðóêó Àëàíà ñâîåé, â òî æå âðåìÿ ñëåãêà îòñòðàíèâøèñü, äàâàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ðóêàì ïðîñêîëüçíóòü ìåæäó òåëàìè. 

Àëàí çàñòîíàë, íî íå âîñïðîòèâèëñÿ òîìó, ÷òî Äýíèåë ïðèæàë åãî ðóêó ê ñâîåé ïðîìåæíîñòè, è îí ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, íàñêîëüêî òîò âîçáóæäåí. Åãî ðóêà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ñæàëàñü, è Äýí çàñòîíàë òàê ýðîòè÷íî, ÷òî ìóæ÷èíå ïîêàçàëîñü, áóäòî âñÿ êðîâü óñòðåìèëàñü ê åãî ÷ëåíó. 

- Äýíèåë, - ïðîñòîíàë îí, - ìû íå äîëæíû…Ýòî íåíîðìàëüíî… 

- Ðàçâå ýòî íåíîðìàëüíî? Ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî! – ïûòàÿñü óñìèðèòü ñáèâøååñÿ äûõàíèå, ïðîèçí¸ñ Äýíèåë. – Ýòî òàê õîðîøî! – îí äâèãàë áåäðàìè íàâñòðå÷ó ðóêå Àëàíà, òîò ïîïûòàëñÿ åå óáðàòü, íî ìàëü÷èê äåðæàë å¸, íå îòïóñêàÿ. 

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, Àëàí, ÿ òàê áëèçêî... – îí ïðèëüíóë ê ìóæ÷èíå. 

Äýíèåë áûë íåâåðîÿòíî õîðîø, ýòî åãî ðóìÿíîå ëèöî ñî ñêâîçèâøèì â êàæäîé ÷åðòå æåëàíèåì, ïðèîòêðûòûå ïóõëûå ãóáû, êîòîðûå îí âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îáëèçûâàë. Àëàí áûë çà÷àðîâàí. Îí íå õîòåë îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ, áîëüøå âñåãî îí õîòåë óâèäåòü ìàëü÷èêà ñãîðàþùèì â îãíå ñòðàñòè, áûòü ïåðâûì è åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî ðàçæåã ýòîò îãîíü. Ïîýòîìó îí ñíîâà ñæàë ðóêó, ìåäëåííî ïîãëàæèâàÿ, è Äýíèåë çàêàòèë ãëàçà. 

- Áîæå, äà! Âîò òàê! Åùå íåìíîãî… Íå îñòàíàâëèâàéñÿ… Ïðîøó òåáÿ! Î Áîæå, Àëàí, åù¸! – Òåïåðü Äýíèåë ïî÷òè âñõëèïûâàë, åãî ìîëüáà ïðåðâàëàñü, êîãäà îí ñîäðîãíóëñÿ è ïîñëåäíèé ðàç òîëêíóë áåäðàìè íàâñòðå÷ó ðóêå Àëàíà. Ìóæ÷èíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ãîðÿ÷àÿ âëàãà ðàñòåêëàñü ïîä òêàíüþ, è îò÷åòëèâî îñîçíàë, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî äîâåë ÷åòûðíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èêà äî åãî ïåðâîãî â æèçíè îðãàçìà. Íå èìåþùåãî íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ îáû÷íûì ïîäðîñòêîâûì ðóêîáëóäèåì. 

Îí æäàë, ÷òî âîò ñåé÷àñ, íàêîíåö, åãî íàêðîåò âîëíà âèíû è ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ, íî ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë òîëüêî ïðèëèâ ñòðàñòíîãî æåëàíèÿ çàùèòèòü ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà, áåçâîëüíî îáìÿêøåãî â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ è ïûòàþùåãîñÿ âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå. 

- Àëàí, - ïðîøåïòàë Äýíèåë, - ìíå òàê æàëü, íî ÿ íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòüñÿ… 

- Âñå íîðìàëüíî, - óñïîêàèâàÿ åãî, ìÿãêî ïðîèçí¸ñ òîò, ðåøèâ, ÷òî ãîðåòü åìó â àäó, åñëè ñàì ïîâåðèò â ýòî. 

Îí îáíÿë ìàëü÷èêà, êðåïêî ïðèæèìàÿ åãî ê ñåáå, è ïûòàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà ñâîé áîëåçíåííî ïóëüñèðóþùèé ÷ëåí. 

- Íî ýòî áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî, - ïðîäîëæèë Äýíèåë, à ïîòîì îáåñïîêîåííî âçãëÿíóë íà ïîæèëîãî ìóæ÷èíó, - íî òû ñàì íå… 

- Âñå íîðìàëüíî, ïîâòîðèë Àëàí. 

- Íî ÿ õî÷ó ïîòðîãàòü òåáÿ, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äýíèåë, è åãî ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà âíèç ïî ãðóäè Àëàíà. 

Àëàí ïîéìàë ðóêó ìàëü÷èêà ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà äîáðàëàñü äî åãî ÷ëåíà, è îí ñàì îêîí÷àòåëüíî ëèøèëñÿ âûäåðæêè.

- Íàñ è òàê ñëèøêîì äîëãî íå áûëî. Íàì ïîðà âåðíóòüñÿ. 

Äýíèåë ñíîâà îáèæåííî íàäóë ãóáû, è Àëàí ïî÷òè ñäàëñÿ. Ãëóáîêî â äóøå îí çíàë, ÷òî óæå ïåðåñòóïèë çàïðåòíóþ ÷åðòó, íî ïî èíåðöèè ïûòàëñÿ ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. 

- Òîãäà â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, - ïðîèçíåñ Äýíèåë. 

Àëàí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé, è îòâåòèë: 

- Ïîñìîòðèì, - õîòÿ îí çíàë, ÷òî òåïåðü ýòî âñåãî ëèøü äåëî âðåìåíè. 

- ß ìîãó òåáå ïîçâîíèòü? – ñïðîñèë Äýíèåë, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê ñ ïîìîùüþ ñàëôåòêè. Îñòàâèâ ýòè ïîïûòêè, îí ïðîñòî íå ñòàë çàïðàâëÿòü ôóòáîëêó â äæèíñû. Õîðîøî õîòü îíà áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî äëèííîé, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü ñëåäû ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ. 

- Êîíå÷íî, - ïðîèçíåñ Àëàí, óâåðåííûé â òîì, ÷òî îò òåëåôîííîãî çâîíêà ìàëî ÷òî èçìåíèòñÿ. Îí ïðîäèêòîâàë Äýíó ñâîé íîìåð ñîòîâîãî, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê ìàëü÷èê çàïèñûâàåò åãî â ïàìÿòü ñâîåãî ìîáèëüíèêà. 

Íàñòàëî âðåìÿ ðàññòàòüñÿ. Äýíèåë ïîöåëîâàë åãî íàïîñëåäîê è èñ÷åç. Âûæäàâ íåìíîãî, Àëàí ïîïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ è çàñòàâèòü èñ÷åçíóòü ñëåäû âîçáóæäåíèÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì âåðíóòüñÿ íà ñúåìî÷íóþ ïëîùàäêó. 

Ýòî áûëî íàñòîÿùèì Àäîì – âñå îñòàâøååñÿ âðåìÿ íàõîäèòüñÿ â îäíîé êîìíàòå ñ Äýíèåëîì, ïðîñòî íàáëþäàòü çà íèì. Àëàí êàê ðàç ðàçäóìûâàë íàä òåì, âî ÷òî æå îí âëÿïàëñÿ, êîãäà óâèäåë, êàê ìàëü÷èê óåõàë ïî îêîí÷àíèè ñúåìî÷íîãî äíÿ. Îí ïîñëàë ìóæ÷èíå ëó÷åçàðíóþ óëûáêó è âûøåë, ïðîèçíåñÿ îäíèìè ãóáàìè: 

- ß ïîçâîíþ òåáå. 


	4. Ãëàâà ÷åòâåðòàÿ

Ãëàâà IV.

            Àëàí âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé ïîñëå óæèíà ñ íåñêîëüêèìè àêòåðàìè. Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ñúåìêè íà÷èíàëèñü ñ óòðà, ïîýòîìó îí ðåøèë ëå÷ü ñïàòü ïîðàíüøå. Ê òîìó æå ïðîøåäøèé äåíü áûë ñëèøêîì óæ áîãàò íà ñîáûòèÿ. Îí êàê ðàç ïîäíèìàëñÿ â ñïàëüíþ ïî ëåñòíèöå íà âòîðîé ýòàæ, êîãäà çàçâîíèë ìîáèëüíèê. Íà ñåêóíäó îí íàõìóðèëñÿ, ñîîáðàæàÿ, êòî áû ýòî ñòàë çâîíèòü åìó òàê ïîçäíî. Ïîòÿíóâøèñü çà òåëåôîíîì, îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî äàë Äýíèåëó ñâîé íîìåð. Íî âåäü òîò íå ìîã… 

            Íî ýòî áûë îí. Àëàí ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ, è óñëûøàííîå íà äðóãîì êîíöå ïðîâîäà çàñòàâèëî åãî ñåðäöå áèòüñÿ áûñòðåå. 

            - Ïðèâåò, Àëàí. Ýòî Äýíèåë. Íàäåþñü, ÿ íå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî? 

            - Ïðèâåò, Äýí. Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Êàê òû? – ïðîèçí¸ñ Àëàí, ñòàðàÿñü, ÷òîáû åãî ñëîâà ïðîçâó÷àëè êàê ìîæíî îáûäåííåå. À íå òàê, áóäòî îí âîçáóäèëñÿ îò îäíîãî òîëüêî ãîëîñà ìàëü÷èêà. Íå òî ÷òîáû åãî âîçáóæäåíèå âîîáùå èñ÷åçàëî ïîëíîñòüþ â òå÷åíèå âñåãî äíÿ. 

            - ß ñêó÷àë ïî òåáå, Àëàí. Ïðîñòè, ÷òî ìíå ïðèøëîñü òàê áûñòðî óéòè. 

            - Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ÿ ïîíèìàþ. Ý... Äýíèåë, íèêòî âåäü íå çíàåò, ÷òî òû ìíå çâîíèøü, ïðàâäà? – îñâåäîìèëñÿ Àëàí, ñòàðàÿñü, ÷òîáû â åãî ãîëîñå íåâîçìîæíî áûëî óëîâèòü íîòêè ïàðàíîéè. Íèêîãäà ðàíüøå îí íå äåëàë íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. 

            - Íåò, íåò, âñå ñïÿò, - çàâåðèë åãî Äýíèåë. Ìàëü÷èê ïîíèçèë ãîëîñ, - åñëè ÷åñòíî, ÿ ëåæó â êðîâàòè, ñîâñåì îäèí… 

            - Î Áîæå! – Ïðîñòîíàë Àëàí, îäíîé òîëüêî íàðèñîâàííîé âîîáðàæåíèåì êàðòèíêè áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû åãî ÷ëåí âñòàë ïî ñòîéêå «ñìèðíî». - Äýíèåë… 

Òîò ïðîäîëæàë ñ âîîäóøåâëåíèåì: 

            - ß ëåæó â ñâîåé ïîñòåëè, â îäíèõ òîëüêî ïèæàìíûõ øîðòàõ, Àëàí, è äóìàþ î òåáå… 

Äûõàíèå Àëàíà ó÷àñòèëîñü, êîãäà îí ïîäíèìàëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïðåäñòàâëÿòü, íàñêîëüêî ãðåõîâíî âåëèêîëåïíûì ìîæåò âûãëÿäåòü Äýí â òàêîì âèäå. Âîïðåêè ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå îí ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñ: 

            - Êàê áû ÿ õîòåë ïîñìîòðåòü íà òåáÿ, Äýíèåë… 

            - Ìíå áû òîæå ýòîãî õîòåëîñü, Àëàí, - ñî ñòîíîì âûäîõíóë ìàëü÷èê. - ß õî÷ó áûòü ïåðåä òîáîé ïîëíîñòüþ îáíàæåííûì. Õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ãîâîðèë ñî ìíîé ñâîèì ïîòðÿñàþùèì ãîëîñîì… Áîæå, ÿ âîçáóæäàþñü îò îäíîé ìûñëè îá ýòîì!.. 

            Îäíîé ðóêîé Àëàí áûñòðî ðàññòåãíóë ðóáàøêó è îïóñòèëñÿ íà êðîâàòü. Îí íå ìîã ïðåêðàòèòü äóìàòü î Äýíèåëå, âîçáóæä¸ííîì è ìå÷òàþùåì î íåì. 

            - Ó òåáÿ ñòîèò? – ñ ëåãêèì ñòîíîì ñïðîñèë îí. 

            - Áîæå, äà! Íåâåðîÿòíî – è ýòî ïðîñòî îòòîãî, ÷òî äóìàþ î òîì, êàê ñèëüíî ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ëàñêàë ìåíÿ, Àëàí, - çàäûõàÿñü, ïðîèçíåñ Äýíèåë. - Òû äîëæåí ýòî âèäåòü! Ó ìåíÿ ïèæàìà òîãî è ãëÿäè ëîïíåò – òàê ñèëüíî ÷ëåí åå íàòÿãèâàåò. ß õî÷ó ëàñêàòü ñåáÿ, Àëàí, ïîêà òû áóäåøü ãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé… 

            - Fuck, - ïðîøèïåë Àëàí, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åãî ÷ëåí ïðîñòî ïîäïðûãíóë îò ñëîâ ìàëü÷èêà, - Äýíèåë, òû õîòü ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ÷òî òû ñî ìíîé äåëàåøü? 

            - Ïðîñòî òû òàê çàâîäèøü ìåíÿ, Àëàí. ß äóìàþ ïîñòîÿííî – î òåáå, è î òîì, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ñî ìíîé ñäåëàë, - ìàëü÷èê çàìîë÷àë, è Àëàí óñëûøàë åãî ïðåðûâèñòîå íåðîâíîå äûõàíèå. - Òû âîçáóæäåí, Àëàí? À ÿ òåáÿ çàâîæó? 

            - Áîæå, äà, áåçóìíî! ß áûë íà âçâîäå âåñü äåíü, Äýíèåë! – ïðîñòîíàë Àëàí, ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà ê ÷ëåíó, îí íà÷àë ãëàäèòü ñåáÿ ñêâîçü áðþêè. 

            - Ýòî âñ¸ èç-çà ìåíÿ? Òû õî÷åøü ìåíÿ? – ñïðîñèë Äýíèåë, çàäûõàÿñü. 

            - Äà, - ïðèçíàëñÿ Àëàí, - è äàæå åñëè ÿ íå äîëæåí, ÿ õî÷ó òåáÿ òàê ñèëüíî... - îí ñäàëñÿ è ðàññòåãíóë áðþêè, ñïóñêàÿ èõ è áîêñ¸ðû âíèç – íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû âûñâîáîäèòü ñâîé ÷ëåí. - Òû òðîãàåøü ñåáÿ, Äýíèåë? 

            - Äà, - ïðîñòîíàë ìàëü÷èê. - Ó ìåíÿ òàê ñòîèò! Ìíå äàæå áîëüíî! Áûëî òàê õîðîøî, êîãäà òû ëàñêàë ìåíÿ ÷åðåç äæèíñû. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ïîâòîðèë ýòî, íî ÷òîáû íàì íè÷åãî íå ìåøàëî… 

            - ß òîæå õî÷ó, - ïðîèçíåñ Àëàí, îáõâàòûâàÿ ðóêîé âîçáóæäåííûé ÷ëåí. - Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü… ß õî÷ó ýòî ñëûøàòü … 

Äýíèåë ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóë: 

            - ß… Ìîÿ ðóêà ñåé÷àñ â øîðòàõ… Îõ! Àëàí, îí òàê ñòîèò!.. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ åãî ãëàæó… Îí ó ìåíÿ â ðóêå… 

Àëàí çàñòîíàë, âîäÿ ðóêîé ïî ñâîåìó âîçáóæäåííîìó îðãàíó. Ìóæ÷èíà çàêðûë ãëàçà, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå Äýíèåëà. Ìîëîäîå òåëî èçãèáàåòñÿ äóãîé, òàê îòçûâ÷èâî ðåàãèðóÿ íà ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ: 

            - Äà, ëàñêàé åãî, Äýíèåë, ñîæìè åãî ñëåãêà... – Àëàí ñàì ñäåëàë òî æå ñàìîå. – Íðàâèòñÿ? 

Îí ñëûøàë, êàê ó÷àñòèëîñü äûõàíèå ìàëü÷èêà: 

            - Î, äà! Òàê õîðîøî, Àëàí. ß ìîãó êîí÷èòü îò îäíîãî òâîåãî ãîëîñà… Ïîãîâîðè ñî ìíîé, Àëàí. Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ñäåëàòü ñî ìíîé… 

            - ß õî÷ó ïîöåëîâàòü êàæäûé äþéì òâîåãî òåëà, Äýíèåë. ß õî÷ó òåáÿ – îáíàæåííîãî è ðàñïðîñòåðòîãî ïîäî ìíîé, - ïðîìóðëûêàë Àëàí, çàêðûâ ãëàçà è ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå âñå, ñòàðàÿñü çàìåäëèòü äâèæåíèÿ ðóêè íà ÷ëåíå, - ÿ õî÷ó ñäåëàòü ñ òîáîé âñå: ëàñêàòü òåáÿ âåçäå… Ïîêàçàòü òåáå âñå… 

            Ñòîíû Äýíèåëà áûëè ñàìûì âîçáóæäàþùèì èç âñåãî, ÷òî Àëàí êîãäà-ëèáî ñëûøàë. È îí çíàë, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò íàñûòèòüñÿ èìè. Ïî çâóêàì, äîíîñèâøèìñÿ èç òðóáêè, ìîæíî áûëî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê î÷åíü áëèçîê ê îðãàçìó, è Àëàí õîòåë óñëûøàòü, êàê òîò êîí÷èò. Îí ïðîäîëæèë: 

            - Íèêòî íèêîãäà íå òðîãàë òåáÿ, Äýíèåë. ß õî÷ó áûòü ïåðâûì, êòî ïðèêîñíåòñÿ ê òåáå, ðàçäâèíåò òåáå íîãè è ñòàíåò ñîñàòü òâîé ÷ëåí… 

Äëÿ Äýíèåëà ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. Îí çàêðè÷àë: 

            - Î! Äà, Àëàí!.. – è ïîòîì óæå íå áûëî áîëüøå ñëîâ, òîëüêî ñóäîðîæíûå ñòîíû, ÿñíîå ñâèäåòåëüñòâî òîãî, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê êîí÷èë. Âîëíà óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïðîêàòèëàñü ïî òåëó Àëàíà ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, êàê ñïåðìà Äýíèåëà ðàñòåêàåòñÿ ïî åãî ðóêå, è êàê åãî ñòðîéíîå ìîëîäîå òåëî âûãíóëîñü â ýêñòàçå. Îí çàñòîíàë, êîãäà è çâóêè, êîòîðûå èçäàâàë Äýíèåë, è îñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî îíè äåëàþò – âñ¸ ïîíåñëî åãî ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê îðãàçìó. Îðãàçì áûë ñèëüíûì è äîëãèì, êàçàëîñü, ìóæ÷èíà õîäèë âîçáóæäåííûì öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü, à ïîäîáíîãî ñ íèì íå ñëó÷àëîñü óæå äàâíî. 

            È ñíîâà Àëàí æäàë, ÷òî ïðèäåò ÷óâñòâî ñòûäà, íî îíî íå ïîÿâèëîñü, òîëüêî îùóùåíèå ïîëíîãî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ è íåîáõîäèìîñòü ñíîâà óâèäåòü ìàëü÷èêà. Íàåäèíå. 

Îíè ïîæåëàëè äðóã äðóãó ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, è Àëàí ñ ñîæàëåíèåì âûêëþ÷èë òåëåôîí. 

Îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî îáðå÷åíî è àáñîëþòíî íåëåïî, íî îí íà÷àë âëþáëÿòüñÿ â Äýíèåëà. 

*** 

            Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, ïîÿâèâøèñü íà ñòóäèè, Àëàí íåðâíè÷àë. Îí óâèäåë Äýíèåëà òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà òîò âûøåë èç ãðèìåðíîé, ìàëü÷èøêà óæå áûë â Õîãâàðòñêîé ìàíòèè. È îí, âçãëÿíóâ íà ìàëü÷èêà, îïÿòü ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îñòðîå æåëàíèå, æåëàíèå, ñìåøàííîå ñ ÷óâñòâîì âèíû. Òîò âûãëÿäåë òàêèì ÷åðòîâñêè þíûì… íî ýòî íå ïîìåøàëî åãî ÷ëåíó ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ðàçãîâîðå ìèíóâøåé íî÷è çàñòàâëÿëè åãî ñåðäöå áèòüñÿ ÷àùå. 

            Äýíèåë ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è óâèäåë åãî, è äàæå ñ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíû êîìíàòû Àëàí ìîã çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ïîêðàñíåë. Äýí ïîñëàë åìó óëûáêó è áûñòðî îòâåë âçãëÿä. Åñëè áû êòî-íèáóäü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîäîçðåâàë, òî òîò÷àñ ïîäóìàë áû, ÷òî Äýíèåë âûãëÿäèò âèíîâàòûì. Àëàí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åìó íàäî áóäåò ñêàçàòü ìàëü÷èêó, ÷òîáû òîò íàó÷èëñÿ ëó÷øå ñêðûâàòü ñâîè ýìîöèè, è òîëüêî ïîñëå îñîçíàë, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî îí âñåðüåç ïîäóìûâàåò î ïðîäîëæåíèè èõ îòíîøåíèé. Ïîòîì, åùå ðàç òàéêîì âçãëÿíóâ íà Äýíèåëà, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ïðîñòî ñàì ñåáÿ îáìàíûâàåò, åñëè ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî âñ¸ åùå íå áåçíàäåæíî çàâèñèì îò ìàëü÷èêà. 

            Âåñü äåíü áûë ñëàäêîé àãîíèåé. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, òîëüêî òî, ÷òî îíè ïîñòîÿííî áûëè ðÿäîì, îïüÿíÿëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ìîã ñìîòðåòü íà ìàëü÷èêà ñêîëüêî óãîäíî è ïðåäñòàâëÿòü åãî ñåáå òàêèì, êàê ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ, ëàñêàþùèì ñåáÿ âî âðåìÿ òåëåôîííîãî ðàçãîâîðà. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû îí íå ìîã äî íåãî äîòðîíóòüñÿ, à îí íå øóòèë, ãîâîðÿ Äýíèåëó, êàê ñèëüíî îí ýòîãî õî÷åò. Ýòî áûëà ïûòêà, íî Àëàí íå ïðîìåíÿë áû åå íè çà ÷òî íà ñâåòå. 

            Íàñòóïèë ëåí÷. Àëàí ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì, êîãäà ïîäîøåë Äýíèåë, ìÿãêî ñïðîñèâ: 

            - Ýòî ìåñòî çàíÿòî? 

            Àëàí îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, è Äýíèåë ñåë, ïðîøåïòàâ: 

            - Åñëè ÷åñòíî, ÿ ïðåäïî÷åë áû ñèäåòü ó òåáÿ íà êîëåíÿõ. 

            Òåëî Àëàíà æèâî îòðåàãèðîâàëî íà ýòó âîñõèòèòåëüíóþ èäåþ, íî îí ïîïûòàëñÿ íå ïîêàçàòü ýòîãî. Îí ñòàðàëñÿ âûãëÿäåòü êàê âñåãäà, êîãäà îòâåòèë: 

            - Êàê áû ñèëüíî ÿ ýòîãî íè õîòåë, ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òåáå áóäåò î÷åíü óäîáíî. 

            - Ïî÷åìó? – ñïðîñèë Äýíèåë. 

            - Ïîòîìó ÷òî êîå-÷òî òâåðäîå áóäåò â òåáÿ óïèðàòüñÿ, - òèõî ñêàçàë Àëàí. 

Äýíèåë çàêóñèë ãóáó è ïðîèçí¸ñ: 

            - Òû òàê ñèëüíî âîçáóæäàåøü ìåíÿ, Àëàí… ß õî÷ó ýòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü …

            - Òû ìîæåøü ñèäåòü ó ìåíÿ íà êîëåíÿõ, êîãäà ìû îäíè, - ïðåäëîæèë Àëàí, - õîòÿ ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ñìîã áû ñäåðæàòüñÿ è íå òðîãàòü òåáÿ. 

            - ß è íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ñäåðæèâàëñÿ, - òèõî ïðîøåïòàë Äýíèåë, - ó òåáÿ ðóêè ïî÷òè òàêèå æå ñåêñóàëüíûå, êàê è ãîëîñ, òû â êóðñå? 

            - Òû ñìåðòè ìîåé õî÷åøü, Äýíèåë? – ñïðîñèë Àëàí, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî åìó óäàëîñü ñêðûòü òó ïîõîòü, êîòîðóþ îí èñïûòûâàë. 

            - ß ïîãèáàþ âñÿêèé ðàç, ñëûøà, êàê òû ïðîèçíîñèøü ìîå èìÿ, Àëàí, - âûäîõíóë Äýíèåë, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ â ãëàçà ïîæèëîìó ìóæ÷èíå. - Ìíå íåîáõîäèìî îêàçàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé íàåäèíå. Êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå, èíà÷å ÿ âçîðâóñü! – Äýíèåë íåìíîãî ïîäâèíóëñÿ. Îäíîãî áåãëîãî âçãëÿäà â ñòîðîíó åãî ïàõà áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê âîçáóæäåí.

Àëàí âçäîõíóë, çíàÿ, ÷òî îí íå äîëæåí äàæå ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì, íî îí ïðîñòî ïîòåðÿëñÿ â ãîëóáûõ ãëàçàõ Äýíà: 

            - Íàì ñëåäóåò áûòü î÷åíü îñòîðîæíûìè. Ìû íå ìîæåì ðèñêîâàòü çäåñü åùå ðàç. 

            - ß çíàþ, ÿ äóìàë îá ýòîì, - ïðîèçíåñ Äýíèåë ñ âîîäóøåâëåíèåì. - Ñêàæó, ÷òî îäíè ìîè äðóçüÿ óñòðàèâàþò â ïÿòíèöó âå÷åðèíêó è ïðèãëàñèëè ó íèõ ïåðåíî÷åâàòü. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü äðóã, êîòîðûé ìåíÿ ïðèêðîåò. 

            - Òû óâåðåí, Äýíèåë? Ìåíÿ ìîãóò ïîñàäèòü óæå çà òî, ÷òî ìû ñäåëàëè! – ñïðîñèë Àëàí. - Òû íå ìîæåøü íèêîìó íè÷åãî ðàññêàçûâàòü. 

            - ß ïðèêðûâàë åãî ðàíüøå, îí ìíå îáÿçàí, - îòâåòèë Äýíèåë. - Îí åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî áóäåò çíàòü, ãäå ÿ. Âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. Ó ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé òåëåôîí. 

            - Òû ìíîãî îá ýòîì äóìàë, íå òàê ëè? – ñïðîñèë Àëàí. 

Äýíèåë ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëñÿ, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, è ïðèçíàëñÿ: 

            - Äà, êîíå÷íî, ÿ äóìàë, ðàçâå òû ìîæåøü óïðåêàòü ìåíÿ çà ýòî? 

Àëàí óëûáíóëñÿ: 

            - Êîíå÷íî æå, íåò, - îí îãëÿäåëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì, - ÿ ïîâåðèòü íå ìîãó, ÷òî òàê ïðîñòî îáñóæäàþ ýòî ñ òîáîé! 

            Äýíèåë ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî óìîëÿþùå: 

            - Òû âåäü íå ïåðåäóìàë? Òû âåäü âñå åùå õî÷åøü ìåíÿ? 

            - Áîæå, äà! – íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, îòâåòèë Àëàí, è ëèöî Äýíèåëà ðàñïëûëîñü â îçîðíîé óëûáêå. 

            - Õîðîøî, - Äýíèåë ïîäíÿëñÿ è âçãëÿíóë íà Àëàíà. - Òîãäà ÿ ïîçâîíþ òåáå áëèæå ê ïÿòíèöå. 

Àëàí âçäîõíóë, âñå åùå íå â ñèëàõ ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ýòîò âîñõèòèòåëüíûé ìàëü÷èê õî÷åò åãî: 

             - Õîðîøî.


	5. Ãëàâà ïÿòàÿ

Ãëàâà V.

Àëàí ïîäîãíàë ñâîé ßãóàð ê àâòîáóñíîé îñòàíîâêå, ãäå Äýíèåë îáåùàë åãî æäàòü. Øåë ñèëüíûé äîæäü, è â ïîòîêå ëüþùåéñÿ ñ íåáà âîäû ôèãóðû ëþäåé áûëè ïî÷òè íåðàçëè÷èìû. Äýíèåë ñêàçàë, ÷òî íàäåíåò øëÿïó – íî óâû, ïîãîäà èõ ïîäâåëà. Êàêàÿ øëÿïà â òàêîé äîæäü… Îíè äîãîâîðèëèñü òàê: â óñëîâëåííîå âðåìÿ ìàëü÷èê âñòàíåò íà îáî÷èíó äîðîãè è áóäåò ãîëîñîâàòü, à Àëàí ïîäáåðåò åãî íà âèäó ó âñåõ, áóäòî áû ñëó÷àéíî.

Ïðèÿòåëü Äýíèåëà, êîòîðûé ñîãëàñèëñÿ ïîêðûâàòü åãî, äóìàë, ÷òî òîò âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ äåâóøêîé. Äýíèåë íå õîòåë âðàòü, íî Àëàí óáåäèë åãî, ÷òî ýòî ëó÷øèé âûõîä. Ñåé÷àñ ìóæ÷èíà ãîâîðèë ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò âñåãî ëèøü ðàçãîâîð. Èì âåäü íóæíî áûëî îáñóäèòü èõ îòíîøåíèÿ íàåäèíå. Íè÷åãî òàêîãî îí ñ Äýíîì äåëàòü íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ.

            Íî êàê òîëüêî Äýíèåë îòêðûë äâåðöó è ñêîëüçíóë â ìàøèíó, Àëàí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ðåøèìîñòü òàåò íà ãëàçàõ. Ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà ãîðåëî ÿðêèì ðóìÿíöåì âîçáóæäåíèÿ. Àëàí ãíàë ê äîìó íà ïðåäåëüíîé ñêîðîñòè, è æåëàíèå âíóòðè íåãî âíîâü áîðîëîñü ñ ÷óâñòâîì âèíû. 

            Åäâà êàñàÿñü ðóêè Äýíà, îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì êðûëüöà. Ùåëêíóë çàìîê…  È íå óñïåëà çà íèìè çàõëîïíóòüñÿ äâåðü, êàê Äýíèåë óïàë â îáúÿòüÿ Àëàíà. È ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ìîã ñêàçàòü ñåáå «ñòîï», îí óæå ñòðàñòíî öåëîâàë ìàëü÷èêà, è èõ áåäðà âæèìàëèñü äðóã â äðóãà. Ìàëü÷èê ïðèîòêðûë ðîò, âïóñêàÿ æàäíûé ÿçûê Àëàíà; ïàëüöû âöåïèëèñü â ôàëäû åãî ïàëüòî. Ìóæ÷èíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê òâåðäûé ÷ëåí óïèðàåòñÿ åìó â áåäðî… Îí óæå íå ïîìíèë, ïî÷åìó îíè íå äîëæíû ýòèì çàíèìàòüñÿ. Ýòî áûëî òàê õîðîøî, òàê ïðàâèëüíî. 

            Íàêîíåö, îíè îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, òÿæåëî äûøà. Àëàí ñìîòðåë â îáåçóìåâøèå îò ñòðàñòè ñèíèå ãëàçà. Ãîñïîäè, ìàëü÷èê áûë ñëèøêîì êðàñèâ äëÿ íåãî. Ñëèøêîì êðàñèâ, ÷òîáû îòêàçàòüñÿ. Îí îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü Äýíèýëó, ÷òî õâàòèò… Íî ìàëü÷èê ïðåðâàë åãî.

            - Áîæå, Àëàí, ÿ òàê ñ÷àñòëèâ, ÷òî ìû, íàêîíåö, îäíè! – âûäîõíóë îí. – ß òàê äàâíî ýòîãî æäàë, – Îí ïîòåðñÿ îá íåãî áåäðàìè. – ß âîçáóæäåí… òû ÷óâñòâóåøü?

            Àëàí çàêðûë ãëàçà, è ðóêà ìàëü÷èêà ïðîñêîëüçíóëà ìåæäó íèìè, íàùóïûâàÿ åãî íàïðÿãøèéñÿ ÷ëåí. Êîãäà îíà íàøëà è ëåãîíüêî ñæàëà åãî, ó Àëàíà âûðâàëñÿ ñòîí. 

             - Äýíèåë… ìû… ìû íå ìîæåì…

            - Ýòî _òû_ íå ìîæåøü ïåðåäóìàòü ñåé÷àñ, – Äýíèåë óìîëÿþùå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñíèçó ââåðõ, – Åñëè òû ïåðåäóìàåøü, ÿ óìðó! 

Ðóêà âêðàä÷èâî ëàñêàëà åãî ñêâîçü òêàíü áðþê. 

             - Íî… - Àëàí ïûòàëñÿ äóìàòü, ïûòàëñÿ ñêàçàòü… îáúÿñíèòü ìàëü÷èêó, ïî÷åìó îíè íå ìîãóò...

            - ß òàê õî÷ó òåáÿ, Àëàí… Áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå. - ïðîøåïòàë Äýíèåë.  - Äåëàé ñî ìíîé âñå, ÷òî çàõî÷åøü… Íàó÷è ìåíÿ òîìó, ÷òî óìååøü òû…

Äëÿ Àëàíà ýòî áûëî óæå ÷åðåñ÷óð. Ñëèøêîì äîëãî äëèëîñü åãî âîçäåðæàíèå, ñëèøêîì õîðîø áûë Äýí… Ñëîâíî ìàíòðó, îí ïîâòîðÿë ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî íå ïîçâîëèò ñåáå çàéòè ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, ÷òî âîò ñåé÷àñ îí îñòàíîâèòñÿ è… Îí ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä ìàëü÷èêîì è íàêðûë åãî ìÿãêèå ãóáû ñâîè èçãîëîäàâøèìñÿ ðòîì.

Ýòîò ïîöåëóé áûë äàæå ëó÷øå, ÷åì ïðåäûäóùèå; èõ âñòðå÷à â ïóñòîì êàáèíåòå íå ïðîøëà äàðîì, è Äýíèåë êîå-÷åìó íàó÷èëñÿ… Ðîçîâûé ÿçû÷îê äðàçíèë ìóæ÷èíó, ùåêî÷à åãî íåáî. Òåëî Àëàíà íåìåäëåííî îòðåàãèðîâàëî, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áîëåçíåííóþ ïóëüñàöèþ âíèçó æèâîòà. Äýíèýë îòêðîâåííî ïðåäëàãàë åìó ñåáÿ. Ïðåä÷óñòâèå òîãî, ÷òî äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè, æàðêèì ìàðåâîì âèñåëî â âîçäóõå. Ìàëü÷èê… Íè÷üè ãóáû íå öåëîâàëè åãî, íè÷üè ðóêè íå êàñàëèñü. Íåòðîíóòûé. Íåâèííûé. Ñåðäöå Àëàíà îò÷àÿííî çàáèëîñü. Íè çà ÷òî íà ñâåòå îí íå îòêàçàëñÿ áû îò ýòîãî ñîêðîâèùà. Ïðåðâàâ ïîöåëóé, Äýíèåë ÷óòü îòñòðàíèëñÿ è ïðîøåïòàë: 

 - Ïîæàëóéñòà, Àëàí. Âîçüìè ìåíÿ ê ñåáå â ïîñòåëü…

Àëàí êèâíóë – ñëîâà çàñòðÿëè ó  íåãî â ãîðëå. Âçÿâ ìàëü÷èêà çà ðóêó, îí ïîâåë åãî ââåðõ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì. Âîéäÿ â ñïàëüíþ, îí â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Íî Äýíèåë, ïîõîæå, çíàë, ÷òî äåëàòü.

 - Òû ñêàçàë, - íà÷àë Äýíèåë, ñáðàñûâàÿ ïèäæàê,  - ÷òî õî÷åøü âèäåòü ìåíÿ îáíàæåííûì, òðîãàòü ìåíÿ… Îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Àëàíà. - Òû âñå åùå õî÷åøü? 

- Áîæå, äà! – âûðâàëîñü ó Àëàíà. Îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñëèøêîì ÿâíî âûêàçûâàåò ñâîå íåòåðïåíèå… Íî Äýíèåë óëûáàëñÿ. 

 - Ñàäèñü. Ïîìíèøü, òû îáåùàë ïîñàäèòü ìåíÿ ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè?

 Àëàí êèâíóë, ãëÿäÿ, êàê ìàëü÷èê ñíÿë ôóòáîëêó è îñòàëñÿ â îäíèõ äæèíñàõ. Êîæà Äýíèåëà áûëà ïðåêðàñíåå, ÷åì â åãî ñàìûõ ñìåëûõ ìå÷òàõ – öâåòà ñëèâîê, àáñîëþòíî ãëàäêàÿ. Ìàëåíüêèå ðîçîâûå ñîñêè... Òåëî ïîäðîñòêà, ëèøåííîå íàêà÷àííûõ ìûøö, ãèáêîå è ñòðîéíîå. 

 - Ñÿäü, - íàïîìíèë Äýíèåë. Àëàí îïóñòèëñÿ íà êðåñëî, íå îòðûâàÿ ãëàç îò íåãî. Äýíèåë ñíèìàë áîòèíêè. Ñìåÿñü, îí ñêàçàë: 

 - Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ, êàê òû íà ìåíÿ òàê ñìîòðèøü. Áóäòî õî÷åøü ñúåñòü æèâüåì.

Ïîëóïðèêðûâ ãëàçà, Àëàí ñìîòðåë, êàê  ðóêè Äýíèåëà îïóñêàþòñÿ ê ìîëíèè äæèíñîâ. 

 - ß è â ñàìîì äåëå õî÷ó ñúåñòü òåáÿ æèâüåì, Äýíèåë. Äåðæó ïàðè, òû î÷åíü âêóñíûé. 

 - Íàäåþñü, - ïðîøåïòàë Äýíèåë, ìåäëåííî ðàññòåãèâàÿ äæèíñû. Òâîé ãîëîñ òàê ìåíÿ çàâîäèò… 

Àëàí æàäíî ñìîòðåë íà ìàëü÷èêà. Ïîä äæèíñàìè ó íåãî îêàçàëèñü ñèíèå áîêñåðû, è åãî ÷ëåíó ÿâíî áûëî òàì òåñíî. Ãîëîñ Àëàíà ñåë: 

 - Ìåäëåííî… âîò òàê, Äýíèåë…î, äà!

 Åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ ýðåêöèÿ óæå ìåøàëà åìó ñèäåòü, íî Àëàí èãíîðèðîâàë ýòî. Îæèäàíèå áûëî âîñõèòèòåëüíûì. 

 - Òû òàêîé ñåêñóàëüíûé…

Äýíèåë çàøâûðíóë ñâîè äæèíñû â äàëüíèé óãîë êîìíàòû, à çàòåì, ïîääåâ ïàëüöàìè ðåçèíêó òðóñîâ, íà÷àë ìåäëåííî èõ ñòÿãèâàòü. Øàëüíîé áëåñê â åãî ãëàçàõ…. Âíåçàïíî ìàëü÷èê ïîâåðíóëñÿ ñïèíîé. Ðàçî÷àðîâàííûé, Àëàí èçäàë íèçêèé ðûê… Êàê â çàìåäëåííîé ñúåìêå, îí îáíàæàë äþéì çà äþéìîì ôàðôîðîâóþ êîæó áåäåð. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè ïðèêîâàíû ê èçãèáó ÿãîäèö Äýíèåëà, ê íèì òàê è õîòåëîñü ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ… Îí áûë ëàêîìñòâîì - äëÿ ãëàç, ðóê è ãóá…Íàêîíåö, îí ñòÿíóë èõ ñîâñåì è ñòîÿë ñïèíîé ê íåìó, ïîëíîñòüþ îáíàæåííûé. Îí áûë âåëèêîëåïåí, íî Àëàíó õîòåëîñü âèäåòü áîëüøå. «Ïîâåðíèñü êî ìíå,» - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë îí. Äýíèåë òàê è ñäåëàë.

Íè÷òî â ìèðå íå çàñòàâèëî áû Àëàíà îòîðâàòü âçãëÿä îò ýòîãî ãèáêîãî òåëà. Îí âèäåë, êàê ñèëüíî ó Äýíèåëà âñòàë… ×ëåí ïî÷òè êàñàëñÿ åãî ïóïêà, ãîëîâêà âëàæíî ïîáëåñêèâàëà. Î ÷åðò, ýòî áûëî íåâåðîÿòíî: çäåñü, â åãî ñïàëüíå, ñòîÿë ÷åòûðíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê… Äýíèåë Ðåäêëèôô, ãîëûé… è óìîëÿë Àëàíà çàíÿòüñÿ ñ íèì ëþáîâüþ! Òóò è ñâÿòîé áû íå óñòîÿë… Íåìíîãî ñìóùåííûé, Äýíèåë ñìîòðåë íà íåãî èç-ïîä ïîëóîïóùåííûõ ðåñíèö. 

 - Òàê ìîæíî ÿ ñÿäó ê òåáå íà êîëåíè? - òèõî ñïðîñèë îí. Àëàí øèðîêî ðàñêèíóë ðóêè: 

 - Èäè êî ìíå.

Ìàëü÷èê ìåäëåííî ïîäîøåë è ñòàë çàáèðàòüñÿ ê íåìó íà êîëåíè, ïðèæàâ ðóêè Àëàíà ê ïîäëîêîòíèêàì êðåñëà. Íåìíîãî ïîåëîçèë áåäðàìè, óñòðàèâàÿñü ïîóäîáíåå… Àëàí åäâà íå çàñòîíàë îò íàõëûíóâøèõ îùóùåíèé. Íàêîíåö, ìàëü÷èê óñåëñÿ ñïèíîé ê íåìó, êðåïêî ïðèæàâøèñü çàäîì ê åãî ÷ëåíó. Åãî ëÿæêè ëåæàëè íà áåäðàõ Àëàíà. Çàêèíóâ ãîëîâó, îí îáõâàòèë ìóæ÷èíó çà øåþ è ÷óâñòâåííî ïðîñòîíàë: 

 - Äà, Àëàí! Ïîæàëóéñòà, ëàñêàé ìåíÿ!

Àëàí ñõîäèë ñ óìà îò äàâëåíèÿ òåëà ìàëü÷èêà íà ñâîé ÷ëåí. Ìåäëåííî, ñëîâíî ðàñòÿãèâàÿ óäîâîëüñòâèå, îí ñêîëüçèë ðóêîé ïî ãðóäè Äýíèåëà… Êàêàÿ íåæíàÿ ó íåãî êîæà… Äýíèåë èçâèâàëñÿ â åãî ðóêàõ, ñòîíàÿ, óìîëÿÿ ïðîäîëæàòü… Îäíàêî, îí îñòàíîâèë ñåáÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì äîòðîíóëñÿ äî åãî ïðîìåæíîñòè. 

 - Ïîæàëóéñòà, - æàðêî ïðîøåïòàë Äýíèåë, åðçàÿ ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ. Àëàí åäâà óäåðæàëñÿ îò ñòîíà. Ñïóñòèâøèñü íèæå, îí íàìåðåííî íå êàñàëñÿ ìàëü÷èêà òàì, ãäå òîò õîòåë áû áîëüøå âñåãî. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ïîëîæèë ðóêè íà áåäðà Äýíèåëà è ïîãëàäèë èõ êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ ñ âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíû. Çàñòîíàâ, ìàëü÷èê íåïðîèçâîëüíî ðàçâåë ëÿæêè  åùå øèðå: 

 - Äà, Àëàí, ïîæàëóéñòà, òðîãàé ìåíÿ âåçäå…

Âåêè Àëàíà çàòðåïåòàëè… îí ïî÷òè òåðÿë ñîçíàíèå îò áëèçîñòè ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà. Äýíèåë ïðåäëàãàë åìó òî, ÷åãî îí æàæäàë êàæäîé êëåòî÷êîé òåëà, è îí íå íàõîäèë â ñåáå ñèë îòêàçàòüñÿ. 

 - Ëîæèñü íà êðîâàòü, - õðèïëî ïðîøåïòàë îí. Äýíèåë ïîä÷èíèëñÿ, îäíèì ïðûæêîì î÷óòèâøèñü íà êðîâàòè. Çàòåì îí ñêàòèëñÿ íà ñïèíó. Îî, ÷òî ýòî áûëî çà çðåëèùå… Îáíàæåííàÿ êîæà ìÿãêî ñâåòèëàñü â ñâåòå áðà… áëåñòÿùàÿ ãîëîâêà ÷ëåíà, óïèðàþùàÿñÿ â ïëîñêèé æèâîò…ðàçäâèíóòûå íîãè. Àëàí ìîã âèäåòü åãî òóãîå, ðîçîâîå îòâåðñòèå… 

            Íå îòðûâàÿ ãëàç îò Äýíèåëà, Àëàí ìåäëåííî øåë ê êðîâàòè, ðàññòåãèâàÿ ðóáàøêó. ×åðò, è ïî÷åìó ýòè ïóãîâèöû òàêèå òóãèå! Ñíÿâ åå, íàêîíåö, îí ñòàùèë áîòèíêè, íîñêè è òðóñû. 

             - Äýíèåë, òû áû ñåáÿ âèäåë ñåé÷àñ…òû íå çíàåøü, êàê òû êðàñèâ. 

             - Òàê ñêàæè ìíå, - îòâåòèë ìàëü÷èê, ãëÿäÿ ïðÿìî â åìó â ãëàçà. Äðîæàùèìè ïàëüöàìè Àëàí ðàññòåãíóë áðþêè è ñíÿë èõ, îòøâûðíóâ íîãîé â ñòîðîíó. Ñåé÷àñ îí îùóùàë ñåáÿ ïî÷òè ïîäðîñòêîì, ðîáêèì è íåîïûòíûì, íî ãîðÿùèé æåëàíèåì âçãëÿä Äýíèåëà íå îñòàâëÿë ìåñòà äëÿ ñîìíåíèé. 

            Îáíàæåííûé ìóæ÷èíà ñòîÿë ñáîêó êðîâàòè, îáâèâ ðóêîé êîëîííó, ïîäïèðàþùóþ áàëäàõèí. Ãëÿäÿ íà Äýíèåëà, íèçêèì è ÷óâñòâåííûì ãîëîñîì îí ïðîèçíåñ: 

             - Òû – ñàìîå ñåêñóàëüíîå ñîçäàíèå èç âñåõ, ÷òî ÿ âèäåë. Ó òåáÿ òàêàÿ ãëàäêàÿ êîæà… ÿ ñ óìà ñõîæó îò æåëàíèÿ ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê íåé. ß õî÷ó öåëîâàòü òåáÿ, ïîïðîáîâàòü íà âêóñ êàæäûé äþéì òâîåãî òåëà. Òâîé ÷ëåí âåëèêîëåïåí. ß õî÷ó îáëèçàòü åãî è çàãëîòèòü öåëèêîì. Õî÷ó ïðèæàòü òåáÿ ê êðîâàòè, ðàçäâèíóòü íîãè è òðàõíóòü òàê, ÷òî òû çàáóäåøü, êàê òåáÿ çîâóò. ß õî÷ó òåáÿ òàê, ÷òî íàðóøàþ çàêîí ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Íî ìíå âñå ðàâíî. ß çàñòàâëþ òåáÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òàêîå…

             - Ãîñïîäè, Àëàí, ïîæàëóéñòà, - ïðîñòîíàë ìàëü÷èê, ïðîâîäÿ ðóêîé âíèç ïî òåëó ê ñâîåìó íàáóõøåìó ÷ëåíó.  - Òðîãàé ìåíÿ, Àëàí! 

            Äýíèåë áûë ðàñïðîñòåðò ïåðåä íèì – ãîëûé, âîçáóæäåííûé, è óìîëÿë åãî î ëàñêàõ… Êòî áû ìîã îòêàçàòüñÿ íà åãî ìåñòå? Àëàí âñòàë íà êîëåíè ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Äýíèåë ïðèâñòàë è, îáõâàòèâ åãî çà ïëå÷è, ñòðàñòíî ïîöåëîâàë. Àëàí ïîçâîëèë ìàëü÷èêó ïðèâëå÷ü åãî ê ñåáå. Îí ëåæàë ìåæäó ðàñêèíóòûõ íîã Äýíà, è ýòî áûëî…îî… Îïèðàÿñü íà ëîêòè, îí ñïîëç ÷óòü íèæå. Äýíèåë, çàñòîíàâ, îòêèíóë ãîëîâó. Èõ ÷ëåíû òåðëèñü äðóã îá äðóãà, êîæà ñêîëüçèëà ïî êîæå… Àëàí, áîÿñü çàäîõíóòüñÿ, ïðåðâàë ïîöåëóé. Ðàñïàëåííîå òåëî èçâèâàëîñü ïîä íèì… Èçî âñåõ ñèë ñäåðæèâàÿ ñåáÿ, Àëàí ïî÷òè ïåðåñòàë äûøàòü. Äýíèåë âûãíóëñÿ äóãîé è ñíîâà ïðèæàë åãî ê ñåáå. Àëàí áûë íà íåáåñàõ…. Öåëóÿ Äýíèåëà, îí ñêîëüçíóë ðóêîé ïî åãî ãðóäè, ê áåäðó è íèæå. Îòîðâàâøèñü îò åãî ãóá, îí ñìîòðåë íà ïîêðûòîå ëåãêîé èñïàðèíîé ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà. Öåëîâàòüñÿ ñ Äýíèåëîì áûëî çäîðîâî, íî îí õîòåë áîëüøåãî. Îí íà÷àë ñ åãî øåè, îáëèçûâàÿ è öåëóÿ åå âåçäå, ãäå òîëüêî ìîã äîñòàòü, çàòåì ñïóñòèëñÿ âíèç ê ãðóäè.

            Êîãäà îí äîáðàëñÿ äî åãî ñîñêà, Äýíèåë óæå çàäûõàëñÿ. Åãî ïàëüöû ñóäîðîæíî ñæèìàëèñü è ðàçæèìàëèñü, çàïóòàâøèñü â âîëîñàõ ìóæ÷èíû. Óëûáàÿñü, Àëàí ñòàë ïîêóñûâàòü äðóãîé ñîñîê. 

             - Î, Àëàí, - ñòîíàë ìàëü÷èê,  - ß âåñü òâîé, ëàñêàé ìåíÿ, ëþáè ìåíÿ… 

            Ïðîäîëæàÿ öåëîâàòü è ëèçàòü åãî ãëàäêóþ êîæó, Àëàí ñïóñòèëñÿ åùå íèæå.

            Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ãäå åãî òðîãàþò, Äýíèåë ñíîâà íà÷àë óìîëÿòü åãî. Ýðåêöèÿ Àëàíà áûëà òàêîé ñèëüíîé, ÷òî îí ïî÷òè èñïûòûâàë áîëü. Íî áîëüøå âñåãî îí ñåé÷àñ õîòåë íàñëàäèòüñÿ ñëàäêèì òåëîì Äýíèåëà. 

             - Äà, Àëàí, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîòðîãàé ìåíÿ òàì… - ãëàçà ìàëü÷èêà èç ñèíèõ ñòàëè ÷åðíûìè… Àëàí ñïîëç åùå íèæå, è ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé óâèäåë òâåðäûé ÷ëåí, áàãðîâûé îò ïðèëèâøåé êðîâè. Ñîâåðøåííûé… Íèêòî íå êàñàëñÿ åãî, òîëüêî îí ñàì… Ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä íèì, Àëàí ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî íèæíåé ñòîðîíå ïåíèñà, è ìàëü÷èê âñêðèêíóë. Çàòåì îí îáëèçàë ãîëîâêó, ñìàêóÿ âëàãó, âûñòóïèâøóþ íà êîí÷èêå. Íàêîíåö, îí âíÿë ïðîñüáå Äýíèåëà è âçÿë åãî â ðîò öåëèêîì.

             Îáåçóìåâ îò íàõëûíóâøèõ îùóùåíèé, Äýíèåë ãðîìêî ñòîíàë, òîëêàÿ ñâîè áåäðà íàâñòðå÷ó Àëàíó, ñòðåìÿñü çàòîëêíóòü ÷ëåí åìó â ãëîòêó. 

             - Î Áîæå ìîé, êàê õîðîøî, åùå, ïîæàëóéñòà, Àëàí … 

            Îäíîé ðóêîé Àëàí ïðèæàë áåäðà ìàëü÷èêà ê êðîâàòè, è, ñëåãêà îòñòðàíèâøèñü, ñêîëüçíóë ãóáàìè ïî åãî ÷ëåíó. Îí òî âáèðàë åãî â ðîò öåëèêîì, òî âûïóñêàë, îáëèçûâàÿ îäíó ãîëîâêó.

            Çàõâà÷åííûé ýòèì ðèòìîì, Äýíèåë äåðãàëñÿ âñå òåëîì íàâñòðå÷ó Àëàíó; åãî ðóêè âöåïèëèñü â êðàé îäåÿëà. Åùå ïàðà ñóäîðîæíûõ äâèæåíèé ãîðëîì – è Äýíèåë êîí÷èë, íàïîëíÿÿ ñâîåé ñïåðìîé ðîò ìóæ÷èíû, âûêðèêèâàÿ åãî èìÿ. Àëàí ïðîãëîòèë âñå, à çàòåì ëåã ðÿäîì ñ ìàëü÷èêîì. Òîò âñå åùå äðîæàë îò îðãàçìà, êîòîðûé, ñóäÿ ïî åãî ðåàêöèè, áûë ïðîñòî ñóìàñøåäøåé ñèëû. Îí îòêèíóë âëàæíóþ ïðÿäêó ñî ëáà Äýíèåëà, âñòðåòèâ åãî âçãëÿä.

             - Ýòî áûëî…î, Áîæå, ó ìåíÿ ïðîñòî íåò ñëîâ… - ïðîøåïòàë îí. Àëàí óëûáíóëñÿ: 

             - Òàê òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü? Çàêàòèâ ãëàçà, Äýíèåë óñìåõíóëñÿ è ñêàçàë: 

             - Êàê áóäòî òû íå çíàåøü… 

            Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë Àëàíà äîëãèì ïîöåëóåì. È òóò æå îòñòðàíèëñÿ, íåìíîãî óäèâëåííûé, îñîçíàâ, _÷òî_ ïîïðîáîâàë.

             - Ýòî…?

             - Äà, âîò òàêîé òû íà âêóñ, - ñêàçàë Àëàí.

             - Çàáàâíî, - ðåøèë Äýíèåë.  – Íå ïðîòèâíî, à êàê-òî… èíòåðåñíî.

             - Óçíàâàåìûé âêóñ, - ñìåÿëñÿ Àëàí.

             - Ïîæàëóé, - âòîðèë åìó Äýíèåë.

            Îí ñíîâà ïîòåðñÿ îá Àëàíà; åãî áåäðî áûëî ïðèæàòî ê ýðåêöèè ìóæ÷èíû, êîòîðàÿ íè÷óòü íå óìåíüøèëàñü. 

             - Òû äîëæåí êîí÷èòü…

            Ëàñêîâûì æåñòîì Àëàí ïðèãëàäèë âîëîñû ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûå ñåé÷àñ áûëè âçëîõìà÷åíû âïîëíå â äóõå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

            - Ýòî ñîâñåì íå…

            - Íåïðàâäà, - îòâåòèë Äýíèåë, ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî. – Òàê òû õî÷åøü òðàõíóòü ìåíÿ?

Äûõàíèå Àëàíà ó÷àñòèëîñü… äà, ýòî áûëî òî, î ÷åì îí ìå÷òàë. Íî âñëóõ îí ñêàçàë:

 - Êîíå÷íî, õî÷ó… Íî ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ìû çàéäåì òàê äàëåêî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ…

 - Íî ÿ õî÷ó. – âîçðàæàë Äýíèåë. 

 - Êðîìå ýòîãî, åñòü åùå ìíîãî âåùåé, êîòîðûìè ìû ìîæåì çàíèìàòüñÿ. – ñêàçàë Àëàí, â òî âðåìÿ òàê åãî òåëî ïðîñòî óìîëÿëî âçÿòü ìàëü÷èêà, ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ.

 - ß õî÷ó ïîïðîáîâàòü âñå, - îòâåòèë Äýíèåë. – Õî÷ó çàñòàâèòü òåáÿ êîí÷èòü. Õî÷ó òðîãàòü òåáÿ…

            Îò ýòèõ ñëîâ ÷ëåí Àëàíà óïåðñÿ åìó â æèâîò, è îí ñêàçàë:

             - Òàê ñäåëàé ýòî.

            Íà ëèöå Äýíèåëà ïîÿâèëîñü âîîäóøåâëåíèå. Óëûáàÿñü, îí ñêàçàë:

             - Î'êåé. Ëÿã íà ñïèíó, ëàäíî?

            Ñêîëüçÿ ãóáàìè ïî êîæå, Äýíèåë íà÷àë èññëåäîâàòü òåëî ìóæ÷èíû. Êòî áû çíàë, äî ÷åãî Àëàíó õîòåëîñü ñõâàòèòü ìàëü÷èêà, ïðèäàâèòü åãî ê ìàòðàñó è çàòðàõàòü äî ñìåðòè. Äýíèåë íåìíîãî ïîèãðàë ñ ñîñêàìè, ìÿãêî ïîêóñûâàÿ èõ, ïî-âèäèìîìó, íàñëàæäàÿñü ñòîíàìè, êîòîðûå âûëåòàëè èç ãîðëà Àëàíà. Ìóæ÷èíà íå ìîã äîæäàòüñÿ, êîãäà îí êîñíåòñÿ åãî ÷ëåíà… Õîòÿ îäèí âèä ãîëîãî ìàëü÷èêà, ëåæàùåãî ó íåãî íà æèâîòå, íàêëîíÿþùåãîñÿ, ÷òîáû îáëèçàòü ãîëîâêó åãî… Îí ìîã êîí÷èòü óæå òîëüêî îò ýòîãî. Äýíèåë ìÿãêî ñæàë åãî ïåíèñ, à çàòåì ïîäíåñ êî ðòó è íåìíîãî ïîñîñàë êîí÷èê. Àëàí íà ìèã çàäîõíóëñÿ. Îí ñòðàëñÿ ïîäàâèòü ýòó äðîæü è íå âûãèáàòüñÿ òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òîáû íå ïóãàòü ìàëü÷èêà. Äýèíåë áûë òàê íåîïûòåí… Íî Àëàí áûë óæå ïåðåâîçáóæäåí, òàê ÷òî äî êðàÿ åìó îñòàâàëîñü ñîâñåì ÷óòü-÷óòü. Äýíèåë ïðîñóíóë åãî ÷ëåí ãëóáæå â ãëîòêó, âñàñûâàÿ åãî â ãîðÿ÷èé ðîò, ïûòàÿñü ïîäðàæàòü Àëàíó.

             - Äýíèåë, - ïðîñòîíàë Àëàí. – Î Ãîñïîäè, êàê õîðîøî, òû òàêîé…

            Âíåçàïíî îí ñîâñåì óòðàòèë êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé, íàïðî÷ü çàáûâ, ïî÷åìó îí íå äîëæåí ýòî äåëàòü.

Äýíèåë íà÷àë êà÷àòü ãîëîâîé, íåìíîãî íåëîâêî, îáõâàòûâàÿ ïàëüöàìè òî, ÷òî íå ìîã âìåñòèòü åãî ðîò. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îí ïîäíèìàë ãëàçà íà Àëàíà. Îí âñòðåòèëñÿ ãëàçàìè ñ ìàëü÷èêîì, è ýòîò íåâèííûé âçãëÿä ñèíèõ ãëàç äîáèë åãî îêîí÷àòåëüíî. 

 - Äýíèåë… ß ñåé÷àñ… - îí ïûòàëñÿ ïðåäóïðåäèòü åãî, ÷òîáû òîò îòîäâèíóëñÿ… Íî Äýíèåë òîëüêî óëûáíóëñÿ ñ íàáèòûì ðòîì è ñ óäâîåííîé ýíåðãèåé ïðîäîëæèë ñîñàòü. Ñîñòðÿñàþùàÿ âîëíà îðãàçìà íàêðûëà Àëàíà ñ ãîëîâîé. Îí êîí÷àë ìó÷èòåëüíî äîëãî, âûïëåñêèâàÿ ñåìÿ â ðîò Äýíèåëà, çàäûõàÿñü, ñ åãî èìåíåì íà ãóáàõ. Äýíèåë õðàáðî ïûòàëñÿ ïðîãëîòèòü âñå ýòî, íî ó íåãî ÿâíî íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. Îí ñìîòðåë íà Àëàíà, à èç óãîëêà åãî ðòà ñòåêàëà áåëàÿ ñòðóéêà… 

Âíåçàïíî îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî êîí÷èë â ðîò ÷åòûðíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èêà. Íî îí íå óñïåë ðàçâèòü ýòó ìûñëü èëè ïðåäàòüñÿ ñîæàëåíèþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî Äýíèåë ïîäíÿëñÿ è ëåã ðÿäîì, ïðèæàâøèñü ê íåìó ãîðÿ÷èì òåëîì. 

 - Òû óäèâèòåëüíûé, Äýíèåë, - ïðîøåòàë Àëàí, äûøà ìàëü÷èêó â øåþ. Äýíèåë îáëèçíóëñÿ: 

 - Ìíå ïîòðåáóåòñÿ âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïðèâûêíóòü ê ýòîìó âêóñó… Ýòî áûëî ïîòðÿñàþùå, - îí ïðèæàëñÿ ê íåìó êðåï÷å.  - Ìíå ïðàâäà î÷åíü ïîíðàâèëîñü. Çâóêè, êîòîðûå òû èçäàâàë... Ìåíÿ çàâîäèò, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ ýòî ñ òîáîé… Ñíîâà.

 Îí ïîøåâåëèëñÿ, è Àëàí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â åãî áåäðî óïåðñÿ îæèâøèé ÷ëåí ìàëü÷èêà.

 - «Ì-ììì… - îòâåòèë Àëàí. Îí óñàäèë ìàëü÷èêà íà ñåáÿ âåðõîì, òàê ÷òî åãî ÷ëåí óïèðàëñÿ â æèâîò ìóæ÷èíû. Äýíèåë çàñòîíàë îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ è ïîòåðñÿ îá íåãî áåäðàìè. Àëàí ïðîâåë ðóêàìè âíèç ïî åãî ñïèíå è îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ÿãîäèöàõ. Êîãäà îí ñæàë èõ, Äýíèåë çàñòîíàë åùå ãðîì÷å. 

 - Òåáå íðàâèòñÿ? - ïðîøåïòàë Àëàí. 

 - Áîæå, äà! - îòâåòèë Äýíèåë, åäâà äûøà. Òîãäà Àëàí ìÿãêî ñïèõíóë ìàëü÷èêà ñ ñåáÿ è ñêàçàë: 

 - Ëÿã íà æèâîò è ðàçäâèíü íîãè. 

Ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà ðàçðóìÿíèëîñü îò ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ íîâûõ ëàñê. Íåäîëãî äóìàÿ, îí òàê è ñäåëàë. Àëàí ñåë ìåæäó åãî íîã, â óïîåíèè ðàññìàòðèâàÿ îòêðûâøóþñÿ åãî ãëàçàì êàðòèíó. Ïîçà, â êîòîðîé íàõîäèëñÿ Äýíèåë, òîëüêî ïîä÷åðêèâàëà ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûé èçãèá åãî ÿãîäèö. Îí ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà Àëàíà, è òîò âçìîëèëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òîáû ýòî íèêîãäà íå êîí÷àëîñü.

             - Êàê òû êðàñèâ, Äýíèåë, - ïðîìóðëûêàë Àëàí, íàêëîíÿÿñü âïåðåä è íåæíî ãëàäÿ åãî ñïèíó è òîíêóþ òàëèþ. Äýíèåë áóêâàëüíî êîð÷èëñÿ îò åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèé, ñòàðàÿñü ðàçâåñòè ëÿæêè åùå øèðå. 

             - Òðîãàé ìåíÿ, Àëàí, ïîæàëóéñòà! 

             - Ñåé÷àñ, Äýíèåë, - îòâåòèë Àëàí, ñïóñêàÿñü ê ÿãîäèöàì ìàëü÷èêà. Îí íåæíî ìàññèðîâàë èõ, ðàçâîäÿ â ñòîðîíû, íåæíî ïðîâîäÿ áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì ìåæäó óïðóãèìè ïîëîâèíêàìè. 

             - Áîæå, äà, ïîæàëóéñòà, òðîãàé ìåíÿ òàì, äà, Ãîñïîäè… - ìàëü÷èê óæå ñðûâàëñÿ íà êðèê. 

             - Òû òàêîé ÷óâñòâåííûé, Äýíèåë, - ïðîøåïòàë Àëàí, ïîãëàäèâ êîæó âîêðóã åãî îòâåðñòèÿ. Åñëè áû òîëüêî îí íå êîí÷èë òàê ñèëüíî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä… Íè÷òî â ìèðå íå óäåðæàëî áû åãî îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîãðóçèòü ñâîé ÷ëåí â ñëàäêîå òåëî ìàëü÷èêà. Êàê è ïðåæäå, îí íà÷àë âîçáóæäàòüñÿ îò ñàìîãî âèäà ïîäðîñòêà, ïðîñòåðòîãî ïîä íèì, îò ïðîñüá ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåìó. Îí õîòåë äîñòàâèòü ìàëü÷èêó ìàêñèìàëüíî âîçìîæíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå. Ïîýòîìó îí ñêëîíèëñÿ è íà÷àë öåëîâàòü åãî íåæíóþ êîæó, íà÷èíàÿ îò îñòðûõ ïîçâîíêîâ ïîÿñíèöû è âíèç… Êîãäà îí ñòàë öåëîâàòü è îáëèçûâàòü ùåëü ìåæäó ÿãîäèöàìè, Äýíèåë óæå çàäûõàëñÿ è êîð÷èëñÿ ïîä íèì.

             - Î, Àëàí… ÷òî òû äåëàåøü, ýòî òàê…î…Áîæå, ÿ òàê áëèçêî, âîò ñåé÷àñ, ïîæàëóéñòà, äà…

            Àëàí îñòîðîæíî ïðèïîäíÿë ìàëü÷èêà è ïîëîæèë ñåáå íà êîëåíè… è åìó, êàæåòñÿ, ïîíðàâèëîñü. 

             - ×åðò, Àëàí, äåëàé ñî ìíîé ÷òî õî÷åøü… ß òâîé… 

            Òåïåðü, êîãäà Àëàí èìåë ëó÷øèé äîñòóï, îí íà÷àë âûëèçûâàòü åãî âõîä, îäíîâðåìåííî îõâàòèâ ðóêîé åãî ÷ëåí. Ðèòìè÷íî äâèãàÿ ðóêîé, îí îäíîâðåìåííî òðàõàë åãî ÿçûêîì. Óìèðàÿ îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ, Äýíèåë ãðîìêî êðè÷àë…

            Îí íåèñòîâî äâèãàëñÿ âïåðåä è íàçàä, èçâèâàÿñü ìåæäó ðòîì Àëàíà è åãî ðóêîé, ïî÷òè îáåçóìåâ îò æåëàíèÿ. Åùå ìèíóòà àãîíèè è îí êîí÷èë, ïîêðûâ ðóêó Àëàíà ñâîåé ñïåðìîé, è îò åãî âîïëÿ çàçâåíåëè ñòåêëà â îêíàõ.

            Òåëî Äýíèåëà ñîòðÿñëà äîëãàÿ äðîæü è îí, íàêîíåö, ðóõíóë íà êðîâàòü. Àëàí óëåãñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì è ëàñêîâî ñïðîñèë: 

             - Âñå áûëî õîðîøî? 

            Äýíèåë âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî, óëûáàÿñü äî óøåé: 

             - Àëàí! Äà õâàòèò óæå çàäàâàòü ãëóïûå âîïðîñû! 

            Îí ñåë è, îáâèâ ðóêàìè øåþ Àëàíà, ïîäàðèë åìó íåæíûé ïîöåëóé.

            Ïðåñûùåííûå ëàñêàìè, îíè äîëãî ëåæàëè, îáíÿâøèñü, íå â ñèëàõ ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ. Íàêîíåö, Äýíèåë ïîøåë è ïðèíÿë äóø, ïîñêîëüêó ïîòîì Àëàí äîëæåí áûë îòâåçòè åãî íà âå÷åðèíêó ê òîìó ñàìîìó äðóãó.

            Àëàí âûñàäèë åãî çà êâàðòàë äî òîãî äîìà, è ñìîòðåë â îêîøêî, êàê îí øåë ïî óëèöå. Ìàëü÷èê âïîëãîëîñà ÷òî-òî ìóðëûêàë è ðàçìàõèâàë ðóêàìè; åãî ïåðåïîëíÿëî ñ÷àñòüå. Íà ïðîùàíèå îí íåæíî ïîöåëîâàë Àëàíà è ïîáëàãîäàðèë åãî çà ýòîò âå÷åð. Îí çàñòàâèë åãî ïîîáåùàòü, ÷òî ñêîðî îíè ñíîâà íàéäóò âðåìÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ.

             - ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ïîêàçàë ìíå âñå. Âñå, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü.

            Êàê áóäòî Àëàí ìîã ñêàçàòü «íåò»…


End file.
